


Le ventiquattro ore prima un matrimonio mancato

by Mikirise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternative Universe - Mamma Mia!, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Superfamily, boh, che giocano col cuore di Tony, domando per un'amica, e c'è la menzione speciale di madame masque perché ci meritiamo cattive così, ehi, ho scritto questo invece di studiare o di domire?, i guess, il vero mistero, in relationships devo mettere anche i non endgame e lo so ma non è un po' come barare?, non so come taggarli allora lo taggo qui, past Natasha Romanoff/Tony Stark, past Stephen Strange/Tony Stark, tipo davvero tanti, un sacco di POV, una domanda
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: “Ti ricordi quella che voi chiamate la Lega degli Ex Malvagi di Tony Stark?” chiede Pepper. Bruce annuisce lentamente e fa così anche Thor. Pepper annuisce di rimando. “Sono qui.”Bruce aggrotta le sopracciglia, poi sorride. “Certo” risponde. “Lo so. Almeno la metà, giusto?” Sbuffa una risata, scuote leggermente la testa. Per un attimo si era preoccupato. Devono essere venuti a fargli qualche tipo di scherzo. La Lega dei Sette. Pepper è uno di loro. A volte Rhodey la punzecchia così, dicendole che quando Tony troverà qualcuno lei dovrà combattere contro quella persona. Almeno per onore. E Pepper ruota gli occhi e torna a fare qualsiasi cosa stesse facendo prima di interrompersi per sentirlo parlare. Quindi, beh, la Lega non è esattamente una minaccia potenzialmente distruttiva per Tony. È solo una stupida battuta che si trascinano dietro da più tempo di quanto fosse realmente necessario. Ma quando gli occhi di Bruce ricadono su Tony, che guarda la sabbia umida sui suoi piedi, torna al suo stato di preoccupazione iniziale. “Parlate dell'altra parte della Lega?” chiede. E l'altra parte -quella non è uno scherzo.





	Le ventiquattro ore prima un matrimonio mancato

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mughetto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mughetto/gifts).



> Sai quando dico: ecco, questa è la AU che nessuno ha chiesto? Questa AU è stata una bambina voluta. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Per favore non mi voler male.  
> (La verità è che volevo rivedere la storia prima di pubblicarla, ma ho paura che poi perdo il coraggio e che poi non la pubblico più, quindi tanto vale chiudere gli occhi e buttarsi.) (ugh)

# Le ventiquattro ore prima di un matrimonio mancato

  
  
  
  
  
_-8.767 ore e 12 minuti al matrimonio_  
  
È questo il momento in cui Peter Parker-Stark viene colpito da una sensazione familiare.  
  
Peter non ricorda molto di quando era piccolo. Baba dice che deve essere perché ha detto le sue prime parole molo tardi, ha iniziato a parlare decentemente ancora più tardi e che quindi la maggior parte delle sue esperienze le ha vissute emotivamente quando era piccolo. In effetti, Peter è stato un bambino emotivo. Forse anche un adolescente molto emotivo e impulsivo, un po' come lui, il suo baba, che pensa velocemente e agisce ancora più velocemente. Dice anche che per questo poi non si è molto sorpreso quando Xavier, il suo dottore, gli ha detto che è affetto da ADHD. Uno più uno fa due in qualsiasi modo tu decida di sommare e Peter è impulsivo, a volte disorganizzato e ha una buona memoria, ma non una buona narrazione della sua storia. Deve essere un fattore genetico, mormora a volte con una tazza di caffè in mano e le sopracciglia aggrottate, concentrato su un progetto, su una nuova azione, come se si dimenticasse che Peter non è suo figlio biologico e che quindi il loro DNA ha pochissimo a che vedere l'uno con l'altro. (Ma tanto a che vedere con una banana, secondo la scienza.) (Questa è una loro battuta frequente.) Non è un particolare rilevante per nessuno dei due. Non c'è bisogno di dire niente ad alta voce. Ma sì, risponde sempre Peter, deve essere la genetica, e poi scoppiano a ridere ad una battuta che possono capire solo loro due. Pepper, ad esempio, con la sua cartella in mano e lo sguardo serio, all'inizio non capiva ma sospirava, continuando a ripetere signor Stark deve darmi ascolto questo progetto, o questa corporazione, o quest'evento, ha bisogno della sua completa attenzione, per favore si concentri. Nessuno dei due le dava ascolto. Non le interessava nemmeno capire, all'inizio. Quando le è interessato ha capito. E, giusto per fare un altro esempio, nemmeno Wade capiva, all'inizio. Ma a lui è sempre interessato e questo era Peter a non capirlo, finché anche lui non si è interessato a sua volta. È -difficile da spiegare.  
  
Comunque. Ci sono degli odori che lo riportano a quel periodo. A quando era molto piccolo- Il burro, ad esempio. Quando baba si avvicina alla cucina e non sa dove mettere le mani, usa sempre il burro e c'è quest'odore che si espande per tutta casa, anche quando lo usa solo per metterlo sopra il pane, che gli ricorda le merende che Jarvis preparava per tutti e due, anche quando ormai le mani gli tremavano e loro gli dicevano che non era necessario, che poteva sedersi e vedere che adulto responsabile baba poteva essere. Jarvis non li ascoltava mai. E l'odore di sottofondo dell'olio che si usa per le macchine, quell'odore, gli ricorda il suo baba, che ogni giorno da quando ha memoria, gli lascia un bacio sulla fronte per dargli la buonanotte. Sì. E così la sensazione della palla da baseball contro la mano, per qualche motivo, gli riporta in mente zio Rhodey. Ed è vero. Questi non sono veri ricordi. Sono sensazioni improvvise, che lo colpiscono, togliendogli il respiro e poi ridandoglielo con tenerezza ed è proprio per questo che sono importanti per lui. Non è mai riuscito a raccontarsi la sua storia. Ci sono troppi buchi, troppe cose non dette. Per questo si aggrappa alle sensazioni.  
  
Quando è rimasto per la prima volta in un posto, quando ha preso un appartamento, quando si è detto che quello era il posto che voleva chiamare casa, e quindi quando ha lasciato che baba partisse da solo per la prima volta, ogni volta che passava davanti a un'officina, con i rumori degli attrezzi da lavoro e l'odore di olio riusciva a sentire il suo baba sempre accanto a lui. E quando invece è partito, con Wade che era rimasto negli Stati Uniti per un motivo o per un altro, Peter si riscopriva a pensare a lui quando lo colpiva quell'odore dolciastro della salsa agrodolce, anche se non ha ancora capito perché. E sicuramente non lo dirà mai a Wade perché, ugh, non vorrebbe tornare a casa, un giorno, e ritrovarsi con la salsa agrodolce sul pavimento, sui muri, sulle finestre. Sarebbe una cosa da Wade. Lo farebbe anche soltanto per provare un punto. O anche solo per vincere un litigio, vendicarsi in maniera non così sottile. Meglio rimanere in silenzio, per ora.  
  
Quando Peter alza la testa e si rende conto che baba ha il pennello in mano per dipingere la piastrella di ceramica che sarebbe dovuta diventare un segnaposto per il ricevimento del matrimonio, viene colpito dall'odore della vernice. E perde il respiro. È strano che ne non fosse stato colpito prima. Baba ha le sopracciglia aggrottate e sembra voler veramente fare il miglior lavoro possibile. C'è anche il suo odore, nell'aria. Forse il suo cervello stava solo cercando di capire la strana combinazione di odori. Peter aggrotta le sopracciglia. Poi chiude gli occhi.  
  
L'odore di baba e di vernice. L'odore di vernice e quello di olio per le macchine. Ecco. Sbatte velocemente le palpebre. Ha capito. È un ricordo di quando è piccolo, veramente molto piccolo, e non c'è Jay, come invece capita spesso. No, c'è... Non è neanche un ricordo con baba -o almeno, non è un ricordo con _solo_ baba. Ci sono delle braccia intorno a lui, un abbraccio tenero, protettivo, e poi un bacio sulla testa e una risata dolce. Peter, con la guancia premuta contro il petto di qualcuno, aveva sorriso a baba, che gli sorrideva a sua volta, e ci sono queste parole. Erano tre persone. E c'erano queste parole. Peter fatica a ricordare, ma la sensazione lo continua a guidare senza mai lasciarlo andare. Ci sono. Sono lì come quando le hai sulla punta della lingua ma non riesci a tirarle fuori. Queste parole che vengono dette, ma non da baba. Peter le sente e ora ricorda e ora sa, _sa_ , che sono importanti. _Potremmo essere una famiglia_. Peter riprende a respirare, scuotendo leggermente la testa. Rimane l'eco di questo ricordo. _Potremmo essere una famiglia_.  
  
Baba gira la piastrella di ceramica sul tavolo, con una smorfia e scrolla le spalle. La macchia rossa e gialla sullo sfondo bianco dovrebbe essere una fenice, il suo segnaposto. Peter si passa la mano sul viso. È una fenice inguardabile. “Immagino che la cosa migliore sarebbe farlo fare a un professionista” consiglia baba, facendo girare ancora e ancora la piastrella sul tavolo, con fare annoiato.   
  
“No, no. Non ci provare” ribatte Peter, alzando un dito contro di lui. “Le piastrelle ci saranno e saranno fatte da noi tre.” Indica se stesso, baba e Wade, che il pennello se lo è infilato in bocca, come se stesse fumando e trasalisce quando si rende conto di essere stato tirato in una conversazione, prima di sorridere con falsa naturalezza. Peter scuote la testa e si copre il viso con una mano.   
  
Non importa. Comunque hanno ancora tempo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_-24 ore ore al matrimonio_  
  
“Non abbiamo tempo” sussurra a se stesso Peter, con le punta delle dita sulle tempie e deve prendere un respiro profondo per calmarsi, prima di afferrare di nuovo il joystick in mano e dare una spallata a Ned, che lo guarda con aria grave, seria, prima di annuire lentamente e quindi premere il pulsante play, riavviando il gioco. Peter aggrotta le sopracciglia. Basta ricordare la sequenza. Ce la può fare. Cerchio, quadrato, cerchio. Cerchio, quadrato, cerchio. Le dita non lo potranno tradire, comunque.  
  
“Non ce la puoi fare” borbotta Michelle, con i piedi sul comodino e la gomma in bocca. Alza pigramente un lato delle labbra, per far capire quanto pensi davvero le parole appena dette. Lancia occhiate lente allo schermo di fronte a loro, e il suo sorriso non fa altro che allargarsi. È così irritante. Peter si lascia sfuggire un piccolo ringhio. Cerchio, quadrato, cerchio. “Cinque” Michelle inizia il conto alla rovescia e lo fa soltanto per innervosirlo, solo per distrarlo, Peter lo sa, quindi cerchio, quadrato, cerchio, avanti avanti avanti. Ce la può fare. “Quattro” continua lei. No, Peter, no. Lo fa apposta. No. Cerchio, quadrato, tria-... cosa? No? Abbassa lo sguardo verso il joystick e perde una frazione di secondo. Il personaggio sullo schermo perde tempo e punti vita. Dannazione. Michelle ride. “Tre.” Cerchio qu --  
  
Ned sembra disperato, si porta le mani trai capelli e tira in avanti le spalle. Peter lo guarda con la coda dell'occhio. Non può credere così poco in lui, però. Non erano migliori amici? Non dovrebbe essere lui a spronarlo? Deve trovarsi un nuovo migliore amico. Cerchio, quadrato, cerchio. “Non ce—”   
  
“Due!”  
  
“—la puoi —”  
  
“Uno!”  
  
“— fare!”  
  
Il tempo è scaduto. Peter si porta le mani sulla testa e chiude gli occhi. “I risultati” sussurra a Ned e per un po' non risponde, il che vuol dire soltanto una cosa. Allunga la mano verso di lui, per prendergli il braccio. Ned, piuttosto, gli prende la mano, come per dargli qualche tipo di forza. “Lei ha fatto meglio di me?” Non apre ancora gli occhi. Ned non risponde ancora una volta, gli stringe la mano, ma Michelle scoppia a ridere, e questa è una risposta più che sufficiente. Peter sospira e apre gli occhi. Il risultato sullo schermo parla chiaro. Col bonus guadagnato, Michelle ha terminato il livello con 0.02 secondi di vantaggio su di lui. Tira il joystick sul tavolino e si butta indietro sulla schiena. Michelle continua a ridere divertita e Ned gli dà una veloce pacca sulla spalla, prima di abbracciarlo.  
  
“Poteva andarti peggio” prova a consolarlo gentilmente.  
  
“Infatti” gli dà man forte la ragazza. “Potresti starti per sposare con un vecchio idiota -e non per soldi.” Rotola sulla poltrona e allunga il collo per poterli guardare da sottosopra. Sorride, mostrando i denti, e Peter assottiglia lo sguardo e sì, queste battutine può sopportarle se vengono da baba. Può sopportarle anche se vengono da Michelle. Non vale la pena litigare. “Non mettere il broncio” borbotta la ragazza, rotolando ancora sulla poltrona, giusto per potersi sedere e far scivolare la schiena sui cuscini. “Ho appena vinto il diritto di urlare io mi oppongo al tuo matrimonio. Penso lo cederò al signor Stark. O forse lo farò per lui, gridare io mi oppongo, sai?, perché voi due siete delle mammolette sentimentali.”  
  
Ned sospira, ma scrolla le spalle, mentre Peter fa una smorfia. “Puoi sempre non venire, eh” le dice e Michelle alza un sopracciglio e posa la mano sul petto, come se fosse stata ferita dalle sue parole. Poi sorridono entrambi. “Rivincita?”  
  
“Davvero vuoi passare oggi così...?” chiede Ned, anche se ha il joystick in mano e sembra essere pronto ad un'altra partita. “Forse se MJ ti avesse lasciato vincere...”  
  
“Uhm, dici che potremmo giocare a giochi da tavolo, invece?” chiede scherzosamente Peter, tirando i piedi sul divano per poter incrociare le gambe e guardare entrambi i ragazzi. Michelle mostra tutta la sua disapprovazione, ma non apre bocca. Ned fa una smorfia. “Beh, sì, sapete che è Wade quello... selvaggio tra noi due. Io non -a me va bene così. È un buon addio al celibato, no?” Scrolla le spalle e guarda verso il basso, sentendosi un po' in colpa, ma non per le ragioni che gli altri due potrebbero pensare. Si morde il labbro inferiore e prende un respiro profondo. “Ma,” Si schiarisce la gola e non sa dove dovrebbe guardare. “Ma ci sarebbe una cosa _selvaggia_ che ho... fatto e che ora vi dirò e che mi dovete giurare su quello che avete di più caro che non direte niente a baba. O a Wade. E ve lo volevo dire da quando siete arrivati ma voi state sempre lì pronti a giudicare -e normalmente lo adoro, ragazzi, davvero, perché mi piace giudicare insieme a voi, ma questa volta voi potreste giudicare me e questa cosa è veramente non... non bella. Quindi mi dovete promettere che non mi giudicherete. Poi potrete tornare a essere i vecchi voi stessi. MJ e Ned, che giudicano, insieme a me, Peter. I tre moschettieri, Peter, MJ e Ned che non si giudicano a vicenda.”  
  
Ned e Michelle si scambiano uno sguardo veloce. Lei alza un sopracciglio. Lui invece le aggrotta le sopracciglia. Peter aspetta che loro dicano qualcosa e probabilmente anche loro si aspettano che lui dica qualcosa. Quindi tutti e tre rimangono in silenzio, a guardarsi l'un l'altro. Michelle sospira e incrocia le braccia. Se qualcuno deve parlare per primo, ovviamente quel qualcuno sarà lei. Le labbra di Peter diventano una linea sottile e stringe i pugni. Se sarà lei a parlare per prima, le prime parole che sentirà non saranno gentili. Perché Michelle è così. “Peter” inizia duramente lei. “Hai tradito Wade?” scandisce bene le parole. Parla lentamente. Peter all'inizio non capisce. Perché la domanda che lei ha appena formulato venga compresa da lui, ci vogliono alcuni secondi di silenzio teso. Sembra essere intenzionata a ripeterlo, prendendo un respiro profondo e unendo le mani, per poi puntargliele contro. “Peter, hai...”  
  
Peter scoppia a ridere. “Cosa?” chiede, passandosi una mano sul viso e poi torna a ridere un po' più forte, gettando la testa indietro sul divano. “Oh mio... no. No. No no no.” Muove la mano, come a cancellare l'idea dall'aria intorno a loro. “No” ripete, portandosi la stessa mano sulle labbra. Scuote la testa e ripete: “No.” Michelle assottiglia lo sguardo, ma non dice niente. Lancia uno sguardo a Ned e Peter smette di ridere e strizza un po' gli occhi per fare in modo di vedere solo il nero dietro le sue palpebre e nessuno spiraglio di luce. Deve solo pensare le parole giuste. Da qualche parte le deve trovare. “Ho tradito baba, però” confessa, accarezzandosi la fronte con le dita, e appena ha finito la frase, si morde le labbra come se avesse detto qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto dire. Non pensa di aver trovato le parole migliori. Uhm. No.   
  
Ned è confuso. Posa i gomiti sulle cosce e lo guarda con la bocca aperta. “Hai... tradito tuo padre?” gli chiede più lentamente. Non riesce a processare le parole. Il suo sguardo è vuoto. Peter per un attimo pensa di averlo rotto. Le parole. Certo. Le parole. Le ha completamente sbagliate. Ha rotto Ned. “Nel senso che...?” Fa dei gesti vaghi, non sembra riuscire a tradurre i suoi pensieri in parole. Non ce n'è nemmeno bisogno. Peter sbarra gli occhi e raddrizza la schiena. Cosa?  
  
“Sii volgare, Ned.” Michelle tiene congiunte le mani in una mezza preghiera, guardando verso il soffitto. E ovviamente lei si diverte. Lei vive nel limbo delle incertezze e nelle possibili ambiguità. Peter la fulmina con lo sguardo, ma lei continua a sorridere.  
  
“No!” li ferma di nuovo. “Ma davvero? Ma che cosa avete in testa?” chiede il ragazzo con la bocca semi-aperta per lo sdegno. Rabbrividisce “ _Ovviamente_ non era quello che volevo dire. Ovviamente.”  
  
“Ovviamente” ripete sotto voce Michelle.   
  
“Ovviamente!” ripete con più enfasi Peter. “Il mio tradimento è del tipo... ugh. Ho fatto una brutta cosa che potrebbe ferire mio padre. Ma l'ho fatta comunque. Il che mi dovrebbe rendere una brutta persona. E vi ho chiesto di non giudicare ma voi siete già partiti in quarta!”  
  
“Quindi, aspetta. Tu non hai fatto niente di...”  
  
“Ned!” grida Peter, coprendosi le orecchie. “Basta!”  
  
Michelle fa una smorfia e sbuffa. Tira anche lei i piedi sul divano, posa la guancia sul pugno chiuso e gli fa cenno con la mano, per far capire che hanno capito che cosa lui non voleva dire. “Ma se tu sapevi che questa cosa poteva ferire tuo padre e hai deciso di farla lo stesso... questo ti rende automaticamente una brutta persona.” Scrolla le spalle. “Uno più uno fa due.”  
  
Peter lancia uno sguardo verso il basso. Ned si schiarisce la gola. “Ma” inizia a chiedere, con la testa inclinata e il joystick che gli pende dalle mani. “Di preciso, che cosa hai fatto, Peter?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_-23 ore e 21 minuti al matrimonio_  
  
Natasha guarda verso l'alto, prima di sistemarsi la borsa sul fianco e sospirare. Tamburella le dita sul volante, e non è nervosa. Ma quasi. Potrebbe non riuscire a fermare il piede. Potrebbe star tamburellando le dita da veramente molto tempo le dita contro il volante e potrebbe star pensando veramente tanto al motivo del suo viaggio. Ma questo non la rende nervosa. Per niente. Il passato non la rende nervosa. Il passato che si riversa nel presente non la rende nervosa. Non riuscire a mettere insieme quelle poche informazioni che ha non la rende per niente nervosa. Respira profondamente e annuisce a se stessa. Non è nervosa. Basta convincersi.  
  
Ci sono due uomini davanti al traghetto. Uno col pizzo, uno con la barba completamente rasata. E Natasha nella sua macchina cerca di mettere insieme gli elementi che l'hanno portata a questa situazione. Un'interpretazione prima di arrivare sul posto. Un modo per mostrare che ha sotto controllo la situazione, come sempre l'ha avuta e sempre l'avrà. L'invito per posta elettronica (essenziale, impersonale), l'evento (un matrimonio), il mandante (Tony). Tony Stark. Che non vede da anni. Che probabilmente nemmeno la vuole a questo matrimonio, ma questo è il matrimonio di Peter -Peter, quel marmocchio con gli occhi grandi e marroni che sorrideva senza denti e con la sua stessa scintilla negli occhi. È una concessione. Un perdono…? Una dimostrazione di superiorità? Tony sa quanto Natasha avrebbe voluto vedere crescere quel bambino. Questo deve essere l'unico desiderio che avrebbe voluto che gli concedessero. L'unico che si è data la pena di esprimere consciamente.  
  
Per questo tamburella nervosamente le dita sul volante, prima di suonare il clacson per non perdere il traghetto. Non aveva visto altri uomini, un po' più avanti, che scuotono la testa, fermando chiunque voglia continuare a salire a bordo. Maledice la sua sorte sottovoce, girando la chiave nel quadrante per accendere la macchina e premere la frizione con il piede. Non oggi. Non a Natasha.  
  
I due uomini in mezzo alla strada si girano verso di lei. Uno alza un sopracciglio. L'altro si accarezza il retro del collo, con un sorriso imbarazzato. Toglietevi di mezzo e non fatemi perdere tempo, pensa Natasha, mordendomi il labbro inferiore, ma i due uomini rimangono ai lati del porto, guardandosi intorno, confusi. Quando Natasha avanza un po', con la macchina, l'uomo col pozzetto si affaccia al finestrino, battendo sul vetro con un dito. Natasha non ne è contenta. Non ha ancora il pieno controllo emotivo su se stessa. Quindi chiude gli occhi, sospira, prova a non muovere nervosamente il piede. È Natasha Romanoff, certamente non una donna qualunque che non sa controllare le proprie risposte emotive. Quando alza lo sguardo sull'uomo col pizzetto, spera, sa, che sul suo viso non c'è nessuna espressione nervosa o preoccupata. Sa che sul suo viso non traspare nulla, esattamente come sul viso dell'uomo col pizzetto.  
  
“C'è un problema di numero per il traghetto” le dice l'uomo, scrollando le spalle. “Dobbiamo aspettare il prossimo.”  
  
Natasha non ha abbassato il finestrino. Lo sente parlare con un tono ovattato, assottiglia lo sguardo e scuote la testa. Pensa a Peter. A Tony. A Pepper. E sospira, accarezzandosi la fronte. “Non per me” dice, spegnendo il motore e afferrando il cellulare. Apre lo sportello della macchina, solo per poter spingere via l'uomo col pizzetto e chiama Clint. Non ci vorrà molto prima che lui capisca. Se c'è una persona che sa, che conosce e capisce, quello è lui.   
  
Mentre il cellulare squilla dall'altra parte, Natasha alza un sopracciglio verso i due. L'uomo con la faccia rasata sorride con una punta d'imbarazzo. “Invitata al matrimonio?” chiede con un sorriso forzato, camminando intorno alla macchina per affiancare l'uomo-pizzetto e Natasha fa una smorfia, scrolla le spalle in risposta. A quel punto l'uomo sospira sollevato (per quale motivo è ancora da capire) e tende la mano. “Steve Rogers” si presenta. Natasha fa un cenno con la testa. “Sono stato anche io invitato al... matrimonio.” Scuote la testa e sembra esserci dell'altro che non viene specificato. Non ha specificato da parte di chi è stato invitato. Forse Peter. Natasha assottiglia lo sguardo e annuisce. Sembra il tipo di uomo che piacerebbe a Tony. Non ci vuole molto a capirlo, quindi lei sorride di lato. Alto. Biondo. Occhi azzurri. Muscoloso. Decisamente il tipo di Tony, se ha anche un qualche senso dell'umorismo. Si inumidisce le labbra e rivolge la sua attenzione all'uomo-pizzetto.  
  
“Dottor Strange” si presenta. E a questo, Natasha alza un sopracciglio. Decisamente il tipo di Tony anche lui, solo che per motivi completamente diversi. Dottore. Ha dovuto precisare di essere un dottore. Assurdo. Clint continua a non rispondere. “Stephen.” Hanno anche lo stesso nome. Più o meno. Oh, Tony Stark, sei così poco originale. (Ma, aspetta.) (Qui c'è qualcosa che non va.) (C'è un'informazione che le sfugge.) (Un'informazione importante, essenziale.) (C'è qualcosa che...)  
  
“Natasha” si presenta lei ed è possibile che voglia fare una battuta sui due nomi, giusto per far abbassare un po' la cresta del dottore, ma in quel momento Clint. E ora la priorità è decisamente un'altra. “Ehi” lo saluta. Torna a guardare dritta di fronte a lei, il traghetto che parte lentamente. “Ho bisogno di un favore.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_-22 ore e 2 minuti al matrimonio_  
  
  
Tony scivola fuori dalla macchina con cui è andato fino al porto per andarlo a prendere e così fa anche Rhodey, senza nemmeno provare a fermarlo di parlare. Piuttosto sorride, lo studia nel suo abito nero, coi suoi occhiali da sole con la sfumatura rossa e il suo mezzo sorriso ironico. E forse non può fare a meno di sorridere anche lui, chiedendosi quanto della storia del baby-sitter di Tony Stark sia vera, a questo punto della loro vita. “... la cosa assurda è che sono così giovani” sta dicendo Tony, scuotendo la testa e lanciando uno sguardo agli appartamenti sulla collina. Il sole lo acceca temporaneamente e deve assottigliare lo sguardo e portarsi la mano sulla fronte per tornare a vedere. Poi torna a guardare Rhodey e per una frazione di secondo -ecco quello che stava cercando. La preoccupazione paterna. Una delle gioie che arrivano con l'avere un figlio. “Wade un po' di meno, certo, ma sono abbastanza giovani da cercare loro stessi, da continuare a guardarsi intorno e non prendere stupide decisioni che sono molto definitive. Viaggiare. Sono giovani. Perché non viaggiare? O... la butto lì, Peter potrebbe continuare a studiare. Prendersi il suo tempo. Imparare.” Gira di nuovo la testa verso le colline e indica un punto col dito. Sole o non sole, la sua vista è migliore di quella di Rhodey, che deve aguzzare lo sguardo e spingersi in avanti per capire di cosa sta parlando. Ed ecco. Lo vede. Wade sta scendendo le scale di corsa. È solo il suo modo ridicolo di fare le cose, anche quando nessuno lo sta guardando, almeno così gli hanno detto. Tony si toglie gli occhiali da sole e si accarezza il ponte del naso. Beh, sono delle buone premesse. Peter, un ragazzino che si annoiava al seguire una partita di baseball, certamente non si annoierà con un ragazzo che scende le scale come se fosse un cartone animato.   
  
Rhodey alza un sopracciglio e chiude la portiera della macchina, prima di ridere piano e vedere del suo amico la sola fronte dietro a una macchina decisamente troppo alta. “C'è sempre il divorzio” propone. E ovviamente sta scherzando, ma vuole anche aggiungere, un pom più seriamente: “E Peter ha già viaggiato molto. A causa tua.”  
  
Tony nemmeno si gira a guardarlo. Sospira soltanto, guarda qualche posto lontano, poi torna a sorridere. “Il divorzio è traumatico, Orsacchiotto.” Ha risposto soltanto allo scherzo. Tipico.   
  
Ora Wade, davanti a una delle ville affittate per il matrimonio, li ha decisamente visti. Alza le braccia per salutarli, apre la bocca, sorride, inizia a saltare sul posto come se loro non lo avessero visto, prima di ricominciare a correre verso di loro. Oh, per l'amor del... questo ragazzo sembra essere un personaggio di qualche fumetto, uscito chissà per quale motivo e arrivato nella sua vita nel modo meno conveniente di questo mondo. Tony fa una smorfia, mentre lo vede inciampare sui propri piedi, senza però cadere per terra. Rhodey non può fare altro che nascondere la sua risata con un gesto della mano.   
  
“È lui - _l'incredibile ragazz_ o che ha conquistato Peter?” chiede, ridendo e alzando le sopracciglia. Wade continua a correre e arriva proprio davanti a lui, non ci mette nemmeno tanto. Posa le mani sulle ginocchia e deve riprendere fiato. Respira affannosamente, a tratti tossisce anche. Rhodey sospira e Tony si gratta nervosamente la testa. “Brutto affare” commenta verso Tony, che chiude la portiera della macchina, per poi alzare le mani in aria.   
  
Wade non dice niente. Prende un respiro profondo, apre le braccia e si butta su Rhodey, che, di primo istinto, fa un passo indietro, e poi lancia un'occhiata confusa da sopra le sue spalle a Tony, che scrolla semplicemente le spalle, avvicinandosi a loro. “Lo zio!” grida direttamente nel suo orecchio.  
  
“Uhm” risponde Rhodey. “Il futuro marito del mio figlioccio mi sta... Tony. Mi sta palpando il sedere.”  
  
Tony sbuffa e dà uno schiaffo al braccio di Wade, che ride, allontanandosi da Rhodey. “È un piacere conoscerti, zio Rhodey!” grida, alzando le mani in un gesto di esultanza esagerato.  
  
Rhodey rabbrividisce.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_-21 ore e 51 minuti al matrimonio_  
  
  
“… e, secondo zio Bruce, una di queste relazioni -una di queste persone è il prima e il dopo di baba, capite? E io li ho invitati qui. Tutti e tre. Sono stato… una notte ho pensato perché no? E ho mandato gli inviti. Perché no? Che male può fare? Non ho pensato molto ma…” Peter salta sul letto dell'appartamento. È una cosa che distende la tensione, secondo quello che pensa. Ned, sdraiato sul letto di fianco al suo, con le mani intrecciate sulla pancia, fa una smorfia, ma non dice niente. “È uno di loro deve anche essere la persona del ricordo. Io lo so. Se riuscissi a capire che cosa è successo tra loro… volevamo essere una famiglia, e se fossi sicuro che baba non rimarrà da solo dopo il matrimonio -penso che tutto andrà al suo posto nel momento stesso in cui avrò capito.” Continua a saltare sul letto. “E baba non rimarrà solo. Potrà -la smetterà di vagare per il mondo come se fosse questo quello che gli piace fare. Viaggiare senza poter tornare a… sono sicuro che se trovo la persona giusta e baba chiarirà con questa persona, certo, non dico imme-… ma un passo avanti, va bene? Potrà finalmente fermarsi.”  
  
Michelle gli dedica uno sguardo vuoto, seduta sullo stesso divano su cui era seduta ore prima, con le ginocchia contro il petto, per controllare lo smalto sulle unghie dei piedi. Sospira. “Potevi inventarti una scusa migliore” borbotta, alzandosi dal mal poltrona. Quando Peter aggrotta le sopracciglia e apre la bocca per protestare che tutto questo non è una scusa, che è veramente quello che vuole fare, che vuole soltanto capire, la ragazza posa le mani sui fianchi e alza un lato delle labbra. “Voglio che tu sappia, che questo non è per niente il tuo addio al celibato. E che il tuo addio al celibato sarà selvaggio. vero Ned?”  
  
Ned si risveglia dal suo torpore. In un primo momento annuisce soltanto, poi sorride addirittura. “Selvaggissimo.”  
  
Peter dà un ultimo salto per sdraiai sul letto con un tonfo. Le mani dietro la nuca e un sorriso non proprio rilassato. “Che bello” mormora.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
_-21 ore e 5 minuti al matrimonio_  
  
Steve non è un tipo da molte parole, e questo a Stephen non dispiace. Neanche Natasha, seduta alla prua della barca che lancia loro delle occhiatacce, parla molto, se si tolgono alcuni perché abbiamo dovuto far salire anche loro?, che avrebbe borbottato sotto voce anche lui se fosse stato al suo posto. E nemmeno lei gli dà poi così fastidio. Strano. Il vento in faccia non è male. La barca scivola sull'acqua senza fare troppo rumore e c'è il sole. Non sarebbe male. Se non fosse per il proprietario della barca. Clint Barton, che ha conosciuto mezz'ora fa e che potrebbe essere inserito nella mezz'ora fa ma che potrebbe essere inserito tranquillamente tra le cento persone più irritanti su questo pianeta.  
  
“...e quindi stavo pensando che non sarebbe troppo male, invece di prendere uno di quegli appartamenti che Tony ha affitt-... beh, la barca non è male” continua a dire, con un sorriso troppo genuino e tenendo stretta una qualche corda per indirizzare la vela nella direzione giusta. Ha quasi colpito Steve un paio di volte. Steve è quel tipo gentile di persona che non dice niente quando le altre persone stanno per ucciderlo. Ecco, questo gli ha dato fastidio, ma Stephen non ha comunque detto niente. “Anche se io sono un tipo da appartamento. Con una barca.” Clint aggrotta le sopracciglia. “In effetti è un po' fuori dal personaggio avere una barca. Nat?”  
  
Natasha lo fulmina con lo sguardo e Clint sorride. Sbuffa anche, divertito, tirandosi indietro per tirare ancora un po' la corda della vela. “Peter non ti ha invitato?” gli chiede lei, guardandosi intorno e deve star controllando le loro reazioni alle sue parole. Stephen assottiglia lo sguardo, ma verso la donna, giusto per essere sicuro di non darle nessuna informazione che potrebbe esserle utile, anche se non sa quali informazioni Natasha vorrebbe avere, o per quale motivo. Steve, che sembra essere un uomo al di sopra di complotti e lotta per il potere, rizza immediatamente le antenne, sembra mettersi sull'attenti. Dà informazioni. Postura da soldato. In qualche modo è legato a Peter. “Tutti gli invitati hanno una casetta, giusto?”  
  
“Uhm, sì” continua a parlare Clint, lasciando andare la corda. “Ma Tony dice che ho già vissuto a scrocco da lui per troppo tempo. Motivo per cui ho risposto, okay, ma anche Wade vive con loro a scrocco e lui Clint, è il futuro marito di mio figlio e ha un lavoro, credo e io ehm, Tony, perché hai dovuto aggiungere il credo e lui beh, una volta siamo andati al ristorante e ha pagato lui e io beh, spero che non fosse il McDonald's e lui...”  
  
Stephen lo detesta con tutto se stesso. Posa la mano sulla fronte e chiude gli occhi, deve prevenire il mal di testa che gli sta facendo venire. Prende anche un respiro profondo. “Ma questo Wade ha un lavoro, spero” si lascia sfuggire, motivo per cui Natasha alza un sopracciglio, prima di girarsi verso Clint per sapere la risposta.  
  
“Non si sa molto di Wade” risponde lui, scrollando le spalle. Stephen vede sul viso di Steve una piccola espressione di confusione. Natasha invece alza un lato delle labbra. “Ma ha soldi. E... ha una strana fissazione per i sederi e Hello Kitty.”  
  
Stephen ruota gli occhi e lo sapeva che Tony avrebbe cresciuto quel ragazzino perché potesse prendere le peggiori decisioni in questo mondo in fatto di relazioni. Incrocia le braccia e scuote la testa. Sta pensando a quel bambino dalla domanda bizzarra e non relativa alla situazione sempre pronta. Oh. Tony devo averlo invitato perché non sa fermare lo-... _suo_ figlio dal fare una cosa stupida. Perfetto.  
  
“Gli piacciono i sederi in che senso?” chiede Steve confuso e Stephen ruota di nuovo gli occhi.  
  
  
  
  
  
_-20 ore al matrimonio_  
  
Bruce alza la testa per incontrare lo sguardo divertito di Rhodey e Tony, quindi riabbassa la testa e posa la fronte sulla schiena di Thor, che lo sta portando da -qualche parte, come se fosse un sacco di patate. Perfetto. “Thor” sussurra e Thor gira la testa verso di lui, crede, e poi salta per poterlo sistemare meglio sulla sua spalla. “Hai vinto tu” continua Bruce e riesce a sentire Tony ridacchiare. “Mettimi giù.”  
  
“Ma la spiaggia è lontana” protesta Thor, girando su se stesso ed è a questo punto che Bruce non può più vedere la reazione di Tony, ma la può sentire. Quell'idiota scoppia a ridere come un bambino di quinta elementare che ha sentito la sua maestra dire pene. Quanto lo odia. “Oh, Tony! James! Bruce ed io stiamo scendendo in spiaggia dietro suggerimento del nostro carissimo Bruce, non è così? Volete unirvi a noi?”  
  
“Thor, mettimi giù” sussurra ancora una volta e meno male che nessuno riesce a guardarlo in faccia. Sospira. Tutto questo è così imbarazzante e da film che non ha il coraggio di andare avanti. Si porta una mano sul viso, per poterlo nascondere ancora un altro po'.  
  
“Perché tu possa tornare al laboratorio? Mi chiedevo, Anthony, perché hai provveduto a Bruce un laboratorio se siamo stati invitati formalmente alle nozze di Peter?  
  
“Sarò serio solo perché mi hai chiamato Anthony, ed è stato così quasi biblico -esiste un personaggio biblico di nome Anthony? No, non penso, vero? Mamma non ha mai nominato un personaggio biblico col mio nome. Ma sant'Antonio -penso di essere stato chiamato così per lui. Ti prego, non farlo più. Non chiamarmi più così. Ma. Il laboratorio. Per l'addio al celibato” risponde Tony. “Bruce, non gli hai detto che stavi lavorando all'addio al celibato di Peter?”  
  
Bruce sbuffa. “Ho provato a dirglielo” dice. Ha il sangue che gli sta salendo alla testa e probabilmente anche la faccia rossa. “Non mi ascolta e non mi mette giù. E ora vuole costringermi ad andare in spiaggia.”  
  
“E magari rilassarti” aggiunge falsamente contrariato Rhodey.   
  
“O divertirti” continua Tony. Uau, quanto sono simpatici questi due. Thor ride. Ride direttamente dalla pancia e quindi Bruce si muove insieme a lui, cosa che gli fa sbuffare una risata, ma niente di più. “Che marito orribile.”  
  
“Sono disgustosi questi due” commenta Rhodey, ridendo. “È questo l'effetto che facciamo io e Carol?”  
  
“No. Loro almeno sono divertenti. Voi siete veramente disgustosi.”  
  
“Aww. Ma no. No, Thor, non verremo in spiaggia con voi perché ci fareste sentire il terzo e il quarto incomodo e sono sicuro che voi due non siate ancora andati in luna di miele. Quindi, andate a fare i piccioncini e Tony -Tony, potremmo finire noi le ultime cose per l'addio al... oppure potremmo ubriacarci al bar fatto di foglie.”  
  
“E il bar fatto di foglie sia!”  
  
“Thor, ti prego mettimi giù.”  
  
Thor si gira e inizia a camminare verso -Bruce immagina che stia camminando verso la spiaggia. Quando alza la testa, Tony e Rhodey lo stanno salutando con la mano e lui vorrebbe veramente tanto poter tornare nel suo laboratorio e non fare nulla che richieda la sua presenza alla luce del sole. Ma Thor inizia a canticchiare e quindi Bruce ruota gli occhi, posa di nuovo la fronte sulla sua spalla e sospira. Immagina vada bene anche così.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_-19 ore e 46 minuti al matrimonio_  
  
  
Clint parla tanto quando è nervoso e ha parlato decisamente molto durante il tragitto sull'oceano. Guardava lui e Natasha come se non fosse sicuro di quello che stava facendo, come se ci fossero degli elementi della storia che gli suggerivano di non farli salire sulla sua nave,   
  
Steve rimane sul porto, mentre il dottore e Natasha sembrano star facendo una gara per vedere chi dei due è più veloce a salire una piccola collina. Li guarda allontanarsi, con le loro valigie e i pugni chiusi che oscillano in avanti e indietro. Lui torna a guardare l'oceano e vede come Clint stia di nuovo preparando la sua barca. Quindi alza un lato delle labbra. “Guarda quello che succede ai ragazzi di Brooklyn quando Tony Stark entra nella loro vita” dice, con il suo mezzo sorriso.   
  
Clint gira la testa verso di lui, inginocchiato accanto a un palo di legno a cui aveva ancorato la sua barca. Si gratta la testa e ride. “Beh, sì, rimango sempre un tipo da appartamento, però” gli dice. “Hai preso... un permesso per il matrimonio?” chiede, schiarendosi la gola.  
  
Steve guarda verso il basso e stringe le mani intorno al manubrio della sua valigia. Deve concentrarsi per poter aprire la mano destra e la vede tremare leggermente, prima di scuotere la testa e sorridergli. “Qualcosa del genere” risponde. “Come stanno Peter e Tony?”  
  
Le labbra di Clint diventano una linea sottile e Steve riesce a percepirlo pensare intensamente prima di non rispondere alla sua domanda. “Voi tre siete proprio sicuri di essere stati invitati al matrimonio?” gli chiede piuttosto, sedendosi con le gambe incrociate. Si prende le caviglie con le mani e sospira. Poi ride. “È un giorno felice, Steve. Stanno tutti bene.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-1 _9 ore e 13 minuti al matrimonio_  
  
Peter li vede e si blocca per un millesimo di secondo. Sono qui. Sono venuti. Hanno risposto al suo invito. Hanno risposto a lui. Lui che si fingeva il suo baba, okay, ma in un modo tutto contorto, beh, sì, dai, hanno risposto a lui. Afferra il braccio di Ned, che fa un verso di protesta, per poi seguire il suo sguardo. Peter gira la testa per cercare di capire dov'è baba e, quando si rende conto che sta bevendo insieme a zio Rhodey, si dice sì, fantastico, ha il tempo di cui ha bisogno. Può ancora tenerlo segreto a baba.   
  
Corre verso di loro, mentre l'uomo che è arrivato per ultimo, con una valigia decisamente piccola e delle spalle decisamente larghe, si gira verso la donna dai capelli rossi, forse per chiedere qualcosa. “... con Peter prima di...”  
  
“Sono io!” grida Peter, piantandosi proprio davanti a loro. “Sono Peter! Sono il marito, il quasi marito, il figlio di Tony Stark, la persona con la quale... chi ha detto che dovevate fare con me cosa prima di fare cosa? No.” Prende il respiro, accompagnandosi dai gesti delle mani, per fermare il momento e poi riprendere a pensare. Dove sono Michelle e Ned? Ned è proprio dietro di lui. Michelle li sta guardando mentre beve un drink, perché, parole sue, i cattivi nei film non corrono, quindi perché dovrebbe correre lei dietro di loro? Okay. Tutto bene. Le tre persone davanti a lui gli stanno sorridendo. Natasha ha un sorriso piccolo. Stephen ne ha uno sarcastico. Steve ne ha uno tenero. Almeno pensa siano queste le associazioni volto-nome. Sinceramente non si sa mai. Magari è Natasha con le spalle larghe e Steve quello col pizzetto. Aspetta. Magari ha confuso le foto, o i nomi, ha chiamato le persone sbagliate, ha... Ci sta pensando troppo. Oh mio... Indica la direzione della spiaggia. “Posso accompagnarvi alla casetta.” E si rende conto di star indicando la spiaggia, quindi cambia mano e direzione e si gira per poter iniziare a camminare. “Portate le valigie -o vi aiuto io con le valigie? O... c'è Ned. Ned anche può aiutarci con le valigie.” Peter non se n'è ancora accorto ma Ned non è più al suo fianco. Ci vogliono pochi passi per perderlo.  
  
“Non c'è problema” dice uno di loro e Peter aggrotta le sopracciglia e si chiede se riesce a riconoscere la voce, se è la stessa del suo ricordo, ma niente. La sensazione rimane solo una sensazione. La voce che ricorda... in realtà non la ricorda. “Possiamo portarle noi le valigie.” Peter si gira per poter vedere chi sta parlando. L'uomo con le spalle larghe. Okay. Steve. Sì, passato il primo momento di panico è sicuro che quello sia Steve. E che Steve ha avuto una relazione con suo padre. Fantastico. Non nel senso... oh, deve fermare il suo cervello.  
  
“Bene” dice Peter. “Bene benissimo fantastico. Beh, sì, ecco, dobbiamo...” Si gira di nuovo e vorrebbe dire di star camminando, ma la verità è che la sua è più una marcia veloce, una corsa sostenuta ad ostacoli, per allontanarsi il prima possibile da baba e nessuno dei tre si lamenta.   
  
“Quanti anni hai, Peter?” gli chiede piuttosto Natasha, affiancandolo con la borsa e la sua espressione impassibile. Ma c'è un retrogusto che... Ricorda la sua voce...?  
  
Peter rallenta il passo, sbatte le palpebre e alza una spalla. “Uhm” mormora prima di riprendere il controllo sul suo corpo. “Venti” risponde frettolosamente.  
  
“Tuo padre sa che siamo qui?” chiede Stephen. Peter aggrotta le sopracciglia. Anche questa voce gli sembra familiare. Una sensazione di averla già sentita. Ma che rimane solo una sensazione. Deve starci pensando troppo. Non pensare. Ehi, Peter, non pensare. Agita le spalle, respira profondamente, ecco, non pensa più. Steve, Stephen e Natasha non sembrano avere nemmeno il fiatone. Eppure hanno appena salito una collinetta e lo stanno seguendo praticamente di corsa in mezzo a un boschetto. Peter si lecca le labbra. La domanda. Deve concentrarsi sulla domanda. Una domanda pericolosa. Oh no, Non sono persone che si possono distrarre con attività faticose. Bene. Buono a sapersi. In fondo niente può andare bene a Peter. Fantastico. E dov'è finito Ned? Al bar. Abbandonato dal suo migliore amico. Fantastico.   
  
“Ecco” inizia, fermandosi e girandosi verso di loro. “Ecco sì, è proprio di questo che volevo parlarvi.” Lancia uno sguardo dietro le loro spalle e annuisce. “Baba non sa niente per favore potreste mantenere il segreto fino al matrimonio lo giuro è solo per fare una sorpresa a baba sono sicuro che alla fine andrà tutto bene e che sarà felicissimo di vedervi per favore per favore per favore.”  
  
“Prendi un respiro, figliolo” gli dice Steve, ha le braccia incrociate e l'espressione di qualcuno abbastanza deluso. Da Peter. Oh fantastico. Che bello. “Tony non sa niente di tutto questo.” Si accarezza fronte con la mano e scuote la testa. Sembra star pensando. Calcola. “Non è una buona idea.”  
  
“È un'idea orribile” gli dà man forte Stephen, scuotendo la testa.  
  
“Pessima” ricalca Natasha.  
  
Oh _fantastico_. “No!” grida e alza una mano per fermare qualsiasi loro movimento. “Baba mi ha parlato tantissimo di voi e... sono sicuro che domani lui... e quindi ho veramente bisogno di sapere che... ho bisogno di sapere che rimarrete qui. Che...”  
  
Steve sbatte velocemente le palpebre. “Tuo padre ti ha parlato di noi?” gli chiede lentamente e Peter scrolla le spalle perché questa è ovviamente una bugia e ovviamente loro non devono saperlo. Non sa chi dei tre dovrebbe star convincendo. Non sa chi è la persona del suo ricordo. Sa solo che loro tre -uno di loro tre avrebbe potuto vederlo crescere. Che baba ha allontanato uno di loro e che di conseguenza ha allontanato una figura genitoriale da lui. Lo ha fatto. Lo sa. E lui deve riaverla. Deve riavere la sua normalità. Deve sapere che... perde il respiro. Sta andando troppo veloce, sta pensando a troppe cose, sta dimenticando tante altre. Deve fermarsi. Riprendere a respirare.   
  
“Potremmo dirgli di essere qui per una vacanza” propone debolmente Natasha. Non sembra essere molto convinta, ma è qualcosa da parte sua. È dalla parte di Peter. Sì!  
  
“E la vostra è la miglior casetta di tutte!” dice con un sorriso.  
  
Stephen si accarezza il ponte del naso. “Sei uguale a tuo padre” sussurra, prima di fargli cenno di continuare a camminare.  
  
Peter esulta interiormente. Fantastico! Finalmente qualcosa che sta andando bene. Non serve andare troppo veloce. Sono lontani da baba. Può respirare. Può stare tranquillo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_-18 ore e 59 minuti al matrimonio_  
  
  
Tony apre la bocca, ma non dice niente. Non può essere stata una allucinazione. Non era un'allucinazione. È qui. E ci sono anche... Ed è qui. Il suo cervello è visibilmente rallentato. Sta pensando che cosa ci fanno qui? E anche perché proprio qui? Sta pensando: domani Peter si sposa. E anche: perché proprio adesso dovrebbe essere qui? Quindi afferra il braccio di Rhodey, che si gira verso di lui, con le sopracciglia aggrottate, una smorfia sulle labbra.   
  
“Tony?” lo chiama.  
  
E Tony si alza in piedi, guarda verso il boschetto. Gli amici di Peter sono qui. Ned e Michelle stanno parlando, si lanciano sguardi consapevoli. Dov'è Peter? E dov'è finito Wade? E che cosa ci fanno quelle persone qui? Perché proprio ora? Perché proprio in questo posto? Peter ha voluto il suo matrimonio fosse celebrato proprio qui, a Malibù. Dice che è il posto più vicino a una casa, dopo New York e Tony lo sa, e sa anche che qui a Malibù sono successe cose che... ma perché queste persone sono...  
  
Deve muoversi. Andare verso il sentiero che porta agli appartamenti perché deve essere sicuro che non sia l'alcol, che non sia questa tequila a fargli vedere cose che non sono reali. Perché è già successo, in un certo senso. Quindi si muove verso il sentiero, ma Rhodey lo blocca per il braccio. “Tony” ripete con un tono un po' più duro e lo tira a sé.  
  
Tony sbatte le palpebre. “Ho visto...” gli inizia a dire. “Penso di aver visto...” continua e indica le casette. Ed è lui adesso a strattonare Rhodey, perché lo segua.   
  
Michelle, dal suo tavolo, alza il bicchiere con un sorriso, come se stesse facendo un brindisi a Tony e alla sua ritrovata paranoia. Oh, molto bene. Rhodey lo segue perché lo deve seguire, ma non sembra capire lo stato di terrore in cui si ritrova adesso Tony. Bene. Fantastico. Va tutto bene. Deve solo pensare.  
  
  
  
  
  
_-18 ore e 49 minuti al matrimonio_  
  
Tony si paralizza come si è paralizzato al bar ed è questo a far scattare sull'attenti Rhodey, che segue il suo sguardo e chiude i pugni. _Merda_. Posa le mani sulle spalle dell'altro, per girarlo e poterlo guardare negli occhi. Lo scuote, ma Tony rimane nel suo stato di torpore, torna a girare la testa a guardare verso la casetta. “Non ha neanche i capelli bianchi” mormora, prima di guardare verso il basso e poi sorridere tristemente. Le mani di Tony sono un agglomerato di cicatrici, e i lati delle sue unghie hanno una sfumatura nera, dovuta, probabilmente, a tutte quelle ore passate in laboratorio, in mezzo alle macchine, piuttosto che in mezzo alle persone. E Rhodey adesso le guarda e le ricorda, perché le prende tra le sue di mani, per attirare la sua attenzione e pensa, ricorda, quello che Tony ha costruito, fisicamente e metaforicamente. Da solo. Con lui. Per Peter. E questa situazione -tutto questo non dovrebbe scuoterlo così tanto. Non dovrebbe essere così.  
  
“Va tutto bene” gli dice a bassa voce.  
  
Lo sente teso, tra le sue mani e forse anche un po' impaurito, come quel giorno di tanti anni fa, quando erano entrambi giovani e nessuno dei due sapeva quello che doveva fare nella vita. Senza una guida. Con troppe idee. Vulnerabili, con solo l'un l'altro come appoggio. Ed eppure quei tempi sono passati. Ed eppure Tony ha dato prova di essere un uomo decisamente più forte di quanto chiunque si potesse immaginare. Quindi è così ingiusto che queste persone tornino così, all'improvviso, e lo rendano di nuovo un ragazzino insicuro delle proprie scelte di vita. Come se tutto quello che avesse fatto fino a questo preciso istante non fosse altro che il risultato di un errore dopo l'altro. Ma non è così.   
  
“Va tutto bene” gli ripete, anche se sa che non cambia la situazione.   
  
“Perché sono arrivati qui loro tre proprio oggi?” Mette enfasi su diverse parole. Qui. Tre. Oggi. Poi torna a guardare la casetta. Calcola. Pianifica. Poi si porta le mani congiunte davanti alle labbra e non sembra sapere cosa dire, cosa fare, o come farlo. Eccolo. Pietrificato ancora una volta.   
  
“Forse dovresti solo affrontarli” propone Rhodey, alzando una spalla. In fondo, se c'è una cosa che hanno sempre fatto entrambi questa deve essere affrontare i problemi di petto. Le strategie cambiano. La sostanza rimane quella però.  
  
Tony sospira, tira giù le mani. “Me lo avevi detto di non uscire con così tante persone” cerca di scherzare ed entrambi sbuffano una risata che muore immediatamente nel cespuglio dietro il quale si nascondono. Un ramo contro la schiena non è l'ideale a vent'anni, esattamente come non lo è a 40 che tendono verso i 50, per la cronaca.   
  
“Non mi ascolti mai.”  
  
Tony sorride. “Solo per mantenere viva la scintilla” risponde e poi si alza in piedi. Prende un respiro profondo. Ha qualche foglia che si è impigliata tra le tasche della giacca e trai capelli. Rhodey imita i suoi gesti, si toglie le foglie da sopra le braccia e poi fa la stessa cosa con Tony, che non sembra nemmeno accorgersene. Davvero. È rimasto con la testa tra le nuvole. “Io posso affrontarli.”  
  
“Ovviamente.”  
  
“Non solo li affronterò. Li sconfiggerò in un combattimento corpo a corpo.”  
  
“A mani nude” scherza Rhodey.  
  
“A mani nude!” ripete gridando Tony e segue un momento di silenzio in cui Steve, Stephen e Natasha (una barzelletta dovrebbe iniziare in questo modo) si girano verso il boschetto e c'è un intenso scambio di sguardi. Una situazione decisamente non delle migliori, visto che Rhodey e Tony sono sempre trai cespugli. E Rhodey si chiede per quale motivo queste situazioni continuino a ripetersi e ripetersi e ripetersi ancora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_-18 ore e 34 minuti al matrimonio_  
  
Tony non ha perso l'abitudine di nascondersi dietro ai cespugli. E Peter ha ereditato da lui l'abilità di scomparire e ricomparire a piacimento. Steve sorride per sé e vede il ragazzo correre via, verso il bar dell'hotel senza nemmeno essere notato da papà. E senza nemmeno notare l'arrivo del suo papà, probabilmente. Deve essere stato un figlio turbolento, se è così bravo a nascondersi. Si porta una mano semi-chiusa di fronte alla bocca, per nascondere il suo sorriso, mentre Tony, affiancato da Rhodey, che non poteva mancare neanche dopo tutto quel tempo. È addirittura divertente, come le cose cambino e poi non cambino per niente.  
  
“Non hai nemmeno i capelli bianchi” scherza Steve a bassa voce e Tony sbarra gli occhi, prima di fare un passo indietro, lanciare uno sguardo a Rhodey e poi tornare a guardarli.   
  
“Cosa ci fate qui?” chiede.  
  
Steve scrolla le spalle e non saprebbe davvero come rispondere se non con la verità. Quindi apre la bocca. Quindi prende fiato. Ma la prima a parlare è Natasha, col suo tono pacato, trascinando la sua borsa, e la sua espressione impassibile. “Sono qui per una vacanza avventurosa.” Il suo tono denota sarcasmo. Steve sorride. Tony ruota gli occhi e chiude le mani in due pugni. È rimasto piccolo. Basso. E sembra avere voglia di combattere per davvero contro tutti e tre. Anche questo è addirittura divertente.   
  
Stephen sospira quando lo sguardo di Tony cade su di lui. Ruota anche gli occhi. Non vuole prestarsi a questa farsa, ma per qualche motivo lo fa. “Devo scrivere un articolo” dice. Sembra essere scocciato. Probabilmente vorrebbe dire soltanto la verità. Forse anche tornare a casa sua. Allora perché prestarsi al gioco di Peter? Perché rimanere?   
  
Tony lo sta guardando dritto negli occhi e Steve deve forzare un sorriso di circostanza. “Sono solo venuto a dire ciao.” E vede Rhodey ruotare gli occhi e tirare la testa indietro, come se avesse detto la banalità più grande di questo mondo. Tony non risponde. E questa dovrebbe essere una vittoria perché zittire Tony, anche se solo per poco, è un privilegio che hanno in veramente pochissime persone. Lo vede chiudere gli occhi, premere le dita contro le palpebre. Lo faceva sempre, quando voleva concentrarsi su un problema e come risolverlo. Steve non può che sorridere del gesto. Dà un passo in avanti e, nello stesso momento, Tony dà un passo indietro.  
  
“State lontani da me” dice loro quando riesce a riprendere la parola. Frappone le mani tra lui e loro. Crea una barriera invisibile. “State lontani da Peter.” Guarda Natasha. Poi Steve. “O ci saranno delle conseguenze.” Ora guarda Stephen. Gira i tacchi. Se ne va. Rhodey lo segue solo dopo aver lanciato uno sguardo fulmineo nella loro direzione. Sembra proprio di star rivivendo un ricordo.  
  
Beh, Steve lo sapeva che non era una buona idea.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_-18 ore e 14 minuti al matrimonio_  
  
  
Peter alza le braccia per farsi vedere da Ned, ma la prima a notarlo è Michelle, che alza un bicchiere mezzo vuoto in aria e poi gli fa il dito medio, tornando a bere. Quanto -quanti bicchieri ha bevuto fino ad adesso? Non ha nemmeno pranzato. Okay. Non importa. Peter corre verso il loro tavolo, sospira e sorride. “Fatto” dice, aprendo le braccia. Lancia uno sguardo al bar e, certo, ovviamente, baba non è più lì. “Dov-…”  
  
“Verso le casette” risponde immediatamente Michelle, con in bocca la cannuccia e indicando il sentiero con un gesto vago. “Ha preso tuo zio per il braccio e sono corsi verso le casette.”  
  
Peter sbarra gli occhi, tornando a girarsi verso di loro. Ha già la bocca aperta e non ci può credere che pensava di avere tutto sotto controllo fino a tre secondi prima. “E voi…” La voce gli esce troppo avuta, quindi si sa chiarisce la gola e deve ricominciare. “E voi due non avete nemmeno provato a fermarlo, immagino.”  
  
Ned ha almeno la decenza di sembrare dispiaciuto, mentre Michelle ride, mescolando qualsiasi liquido rosso sia nel suo bicchiere con la bandierina accanto alla cannuccia.   
  
Peter vorrebbe veramente dire di aver tempo per arrabbiarsi con loro, ma deve prima essere sicuro che baba non abbia incontrato nessuno, che non abbia parlato con nessuno e che, se ha incontrato e se ha parlato con uno dei suoi _invitati_ , nessuno di loro abbia detto niente sul perché si trovano qui. Semplice. Veloce. Deve correre. Di nuovo. Perché deve essere tutto così difficile? Perché le cose non possono andare bene senza nessuno sforzo? Deve correre a salvare il salvabile.  
  
Quindi Peter gira su se stesso, prova a riprendere la velocità per correre verso la fine del sentiero e invece sbatte il naso contro un petto e delle braccia lo afferrano per il busto in un abbraccio invadente. Odore di salsa agrodolce. “Wade” borbotta, alzando il mento per poterlo guardare e Wade abbassa lo sguardo e gli sorride con un'espressione da stupido che scalda il cuore.   
  
Michelle si scola l'alcol restante nel bicchiere borbottando uno stizzito: “Disgustosi.” E Ned fa solo finta di non vedere, perché è quello che fa da quando lui e Peter condividono l'appartamento, per poter rispondere alle domande imbarazzanti di baba con dei sinceri e disperati io sinceramente non lo so. E di questo Peter gliene è grato.   
  
“Zuccherino” gli risponde Wade divertito e tutto il calore nel petto che poteva aver provato Peter pochi istanti prima scompare del tutto. Prova a spingerlo via, mentre Wade ride e lo abbraccia con ancora più forza, posando il mento sulla sua testa. “Lo so che avevamo detto di stare lontani il giorno prima, ma devo dirti che sto andando a fare delle cose al limite del legale nell'oceano. E non sono spogliarelliste acquatiche. Quindi queste sono buone notizie.”  
  
Peter sbuffa, posando la guancia sul suo petto e rilassandosi completamente tra le sue braccia. È così rassicurante sapere che qualsiasi stupidaggine lui faccia, Wade potrebbe fare di peggio. È anche rassicurante sapere che quindi non sarà la loro stupidità ad allontanarli. “Ti prego” mormora. “Non andare a pescare pesci pagliaccio per poterli chiamare Nemo” gli dice e poi ride piano, mentre sente come anche Wade stia sbuffando una risata.   
  
“I pesci pagliaccio non esistono per davvero!” protesta, allentando l'abbraccio e posando piuttosto le sue mani fredde, che sanno di salsedine, sulle sue guance di Peter. “E poi, in realtà stavamo pensando di andare a fumare l'erba marina coi delfini” continua, come se tutto questo fosse ovvio.   
  
Peter ruota gli occhi, ma si alza in punta di piedi per potergli lasciare il fantasma di un bacio sulle labbra. “Basta che non fumi prima del matrimonio” lo avverte con un mezzo sorriso. La verità è che Wade ha un senso dell'umorismo simile al suo. Almeno crede. Forse per questo nessuno riesce a sopportarli insieme. Peter non è mai riuscito a far ridere nessuno che non sia Wade e probabilmente è così anche per Wade. E, pensandoci bene, deve ancora trovare uno dei suoi parenti che sia completamente a favore di questo matrimonio, ora che ci pensa. Sbuffa una risata e Wade si abbassa per poterlo baciare un'altra volta. Un'altra volta. Ancora. E ancora. E ancora. Ha le mani sul suo petto. Rimane sulle punte dei piedi. E Wade tiene gli occhi chiusi e le sopracciglia arcuate tutte le volte che si dividono, neanche vede un broncio. Ed è così tenero. Così dolce, che Peter non può fare altro se non allungarsi e lasciargli altri piccoli baci. Piccoli baci che non sono da lui, e nemmeno da Wade -Peter è abituato a quell'impetiosità poco delicata che ti sbatte contro il muro e che poi passa ad _altro_. Al bacio mordi e fuggi. Questo -questo bacio frammentato in tanti piccoli baci è più…  
  
Michelle fa il verso di un conato. Finge di infilarsi un dito in bocca e di dover vomitare e, okay, forse è momento di fermarsi. Peter ride nervosamente, spingendo via lentamente Wade con le mani. “Trovatevi una stanza” borbotta la ragazza. “Sono troppo sobria per tutto questo.” Tira indietro la testa e punta uno sguardo intenso sul bar.   
  
Peter continua a guardare Wade e Wade gli sorride, scrollando le spalle. “Ci vediamo domani, signor Wilson.” Punta due dita verso di lui, a mo' di pistola. Sta iniziando a camminare all'indietro per allontanarsi senza dover rompere il contatto visivo. Quanto è stupido. Anche tenero.   
  
“Stark-Wilson” corregge Peter con la voce un pochino più alta perché lo possa sentire, scuotendo lievemente la testa e imitando il suo gesto delle piatole con le dita.  
  
“Wilson-Stark” riprova Wade, dando un altro passo indietro e, di nuovo, le dita a mo' di pistole. Quant'è stupido. Sta per andare a sbattere contro un paio di persone, che si scansano prontamente prima che lui vada loro addosso e lui comunque rimane a guardare negli occhi Peter. Si può essere più stupidi? Lo adora. Lo ama. Lo sta per sposare.  
  
Peter ride. Dita a pistola. “Segue l'ordine alfabetico” gli dice con un tono canzonatorio. “E poi, le Stark Industries!”  
  
Wilson ride e alza le braccia. “Nuovo nome. Wilson Industries!” gli grida, portando le mani sui lati delle labbra.  
  
Peter scuote la testa e grida: “Che nome di merda!” E lo vede ridere da laggiù, lontano da lui, prima di vederlo girargli le spalle e correre verso la spiaggia. Che stupido. Quell'idiota domani sarà suo marito. Che scemo. Si nasconde il viso dietro la mano, continuando a sorridere da solo, e godendosi quella nota agrodolce intorno a lui.   
  
“Ti sei reso conto” commenta Michelle, che ha un altro bicchiere di una bibita rosata, a Ned. “Che Wade palpa il sedere di tutti tranne quello di Peter?”  
  
“Il sedere di Peter non è granché” risponde Ned, scrollando le spalle con le mani intrecciate intorno a un bicchiere vuoto. Fa una smorfia. “È tutto ossuto.”  
  
Peter si porta una mano sul petto, fingendo di essere stato colpito direttamente al cuore, prima di sospirare. “Che ne potete sapere voi di bei sederi” ribatte. “Il mio è fantastico. È sodo e…”  
  
“Ehi ehi” lo blocca Ned. “Domani ti sposi. Smettila di provarci con noi.”  
  
“Infatti” continua Michelle. Poi arriccia le labbra e indica il sentiero con la sua cannuccia mangiucchiata. “Non avevi una missione?” gli chiede col suo mezzo sorriso.   
  
Peter sbarra gli occhi. Certo. Oh no. Baba. Il potenziale disastro. Oh. Deve… oh no. “Ci vediamo dopo!” grida iniziando a marciare il più velocemente possibile verso le casette. Lo aveva dimenticato. Stupido stupido Peter. E stupido Wade che lo distrae dalle sue missioni segrete.  
  
Michelle mescola il liquido nel suo bicchiere. “Corri Forrest. Corri” borbotta prima di posare la cannuccia sul tavolo e bere tutto d'un fiato, ignorando l'occhiata preoccupata di Ned.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_-17 ore e 48 minuti al matrimonio_  
  
  
“... quindi era impossibile per Loki muoversi se non con qualcuno al suo fianco e mia madre mi aveva assicurato che non mi avrebbe fatto nessuno scherzo quel giorno, il che sarebbe stato un ottimo regalo di compleanno, se solo fosse stato vero.” Thor è sdraiato sul lettino, le mani intrecciate sulla pancia e gli occhi chiusi. Bruce alza un lato delle labbra. Thor ha provato a tenere gli occhi aperti ed è finito, secondo la sua esatta testimonianza, accecato e ora non saprà più quando e come potrà riottenere la sua vista. Bruce gli aveva detto che aveva portato gli occhiali da sole per tutti e due, ma Thor si era rifiutato di essere ragionevole. Aveva detto che, per una volta, potevano non pensare alle conseguenze delle loro azioni. E poi aveva piagnucolato come un bambino quando i suoi occhi avevano cominciato a bruciare. Tipico. “Ma, in effetti, Loki sembrava essere troppo tranquillo per la scelta presa da nostra madre. Andiamo al bioparco e io -lo sai che io adoro con tutto me stesso i serpenti.”  
  
“Creature maestose” commenta Bruce con il tono più convinto che ha in repertorio. Quindi ride piano. Thor annuisce con forza, per sottolineare il punto e il sorriso di Bruce si amplia ancora un po'.  
  
“Creature maestose, infatti. Quindi mi avvicino alla gabbia dei serpenti,allungo la mano per indicare il più maestoso a mia madre e Loki...”  
  
Qualcuno arriva dietro di loro, sotto l'ombra dell'ombrellone, saltellando. Thor si interrompe, aggrottando le sopracciglia e tirandosi a sedere. Bruce si limita ad allungare il collo per vedere velocemente la figura di Tony saltellante che ha deciso di scendere in spiaggia con le scarpe in mano. Ci sono anche Rhodey e Pepper, motivo per cui Bruce poggiando le mani sul lettino abbassa i piedi sulla sabbia e li osserva, in attesa che uno di loro dica qualcosa. Nessuno dice niente. “Sono Pepper, Rhodey e Tony” mormora a Thor, che torna a sdraiarsi con un sorriso. “C'è qualche problema col matrimonio? Non avete toccato le cose in labo-...”  
  
Pepper si siede accanto a lui. Ha i capelli legati e la pelle che sa di salsedine. “Potrebbe essere capitata una cosa potenzialmente distruttiva” dice. “Non per Peter. Per Tony. Che non vede una minaccia per quello che è, cioè una minaccia, e ci dice che va tutto bene.”  
  
Tony aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Sei catastrofica” la accusa. “Sono stato così bravo da scongiurare una crisi matrimoniale senza nessuna vittima e tu...” Sospira e poi si sfrega la mano contro le labbra, muovendosi trai due lettini e sedendosi accanto alle gambe di Thor. “Sto bene” assicura a Bruce.  
  
Bruce scuote la testa. Se c'è qualcosa che tutti sanno di Tony Stark è che quando dice si stare bene, per qualche motivo non sta mai bene. Quindi si gira verso Rhodey, che rimane in piedi, con le braccia incrociate, lo sguardo puntato sui loro piedi. “Cos'è successo?” chiede.   
  
“Ti ricordi quella che voi chiamate la Lega degli Ex Malvagi di Tony Stark?” chiede Pepper. Bruce annuisce lentamente e fa così anche Thor. Pepper annuisce di rimando. “Sono qui.”  
  
Bruce aggrotta le sopracciglia, poi sorride. “Certo” risponde. “Lo so. Almeno la metà, giusto?” Sbuffa una risata, scuote leggermente la testa. Per un attimo si era preoccupato. Devono essere venuti a fargli qualche tipo di scherzo. La Lega dei Sette. Pepper è uno di loro. A volte Rhodey la punzecchia così, dicendole che quando Tony troverà qualcuno lei dovrà combattere contro quella persona. Almeno per onore. E Pepper ruota gli occhi e torna a fare qualsiasi cosa stesse facendo prima di interrompersi per sentirlo parlare. Quindi, beh, la Lega non è esattamente una minaccia potenzialmente distruttiva per Tony. È solo una stupida battuta che si trascinano dietro da più tempo di quanto fosse realmente necessario. Ma quando gli occhi di Bruce ricadono su Tony, che guarda la sabbia umida sui suoi piedi, torna al suo stato di preoccupazione iniziale. “Parlate dell _'altra parte_ della Lega?” chiede. E l'altra parte -quella non è uno scherzo.   
  
Thor riapre lentamente gli occhi, dopo esserseli stropicciati con forza. “Giulietta?” chiede e Tony sbarra gli occhi e scuote con forza la testa, mentre Rhodey ride piano. “Ah, sì, giusto. Aveva cambiato nome. Whitney?” si corregge Thor.  
  
“No, lei non è qui” risponde Pepper. Ha preso il suo cellulare in mano, mostra quello che lei stessa stava guardando. La lista degli invitati al matrimonio di Peter e Wade. Bruce inclina la testa per poter leggere i nomi. “Sono Steve, Stephen e Natasha. Ci siamo chiesti che cosa stessero facendo qui proprio oggi e quindi sono andata a ricontrollare gli inviti spediti dalla mia casella postale. Solo per essere sicura che nessuno avesse avuto un colpo di testa e quindi li avesse invitati. Ed è tutto regolare. Ho controllato la casella di Tony e sembrava essere tutto come doveva essere, all'inizio, ma nella posta inviata e poi cancellata c'erano i tre inviti.”  
  
“Io non li ho invitati” si difende immediatamente Tony.   
  
“Lo sappiamo” borbotta Rhodey. Non ha mosso nemmeno le labbra. Ha parlato poco, non sembra voler dire niente di più di quello che è necessario dire. Si accarezza la fronte. È arrivato alla stessa conclusione di Bruce, e probabilmente anche a quella di Pepper, ma non per questo la possono dire ad alta voce. Non oggi. L'unica incognita rimane il motivo per il quale Peter ha fatto una cosa così cattiva a suo padre. “Ma ormai questa è fatta. Dobbiamo solo essere sicuri che Tony Stark non rimanga mai da solo. In particolare, dobbiamo essere sicuri che non rimanga mai da solo con Steve.” Suo padre, di tutte le persone. Bruce non riesce a capire, ma, lanciando sguardi a Pepper e Rhodey, loro due sembrano essere più che intenzionati a torchiare il povero ragazzo. Hanno anche lo sguardo deluso. E stanno chiedendo il loro aiuto, sottilmente.  
  
Tony sbuffa. “Tutto questo ha _così tante_ cose sbagliate” borbotta. “Per prima cosa, non parlare di me come se non fossi qui. Non sono un ragazzino, poi. So badare a me stesso e...”  
  
“Ci siamo nascosti trai cespugli!” lo interrompe Rhodey, gridando. Pepper blocca il cellulare e Thor finge di star guardando da un'altra parte. I cespugli. Un classico del giovane Tony. Bruce arriccia le labbra. Questa è veramente una minaccia potenzialmente distruttiva per lui, quindi. “Ripetimi come non sei più un bambino e come sai badare a te stesso. Dai.”  
  
“Io non...” inizia Tony, ruotando gli occhi.  
  
“Devo andare a sistemare la Chiesa” lo interrompe Pepper, alzandosi in piedi di colpo. Rhodey sbuffa, si gratta la fronte con entrambe le mani e lancia a Tony uno sguardo di ammonizione. “Perché io qui non sono in vacanza.”  
  
“Tecnicamente” protesta Tony. “Lo saresti. Stavamo andando bene prima che tu venissi a togliermi i progetti dalle mani!”  
  
Pepper fa un gesto veloce con la mano. Non lo sta nemmeno ascoltando. Bruce sospira e scrolla le spalle, mentre la donna se ne va con un andamento lento e regale. Fa quasi paura. Bruce si rende conto che anche lei è scalza, ma che non sembra risentirne. Deve essere per orgoglio. Quella donna ha una forza di volontà di acciaio. “Thor mi stava raccontando della volta in cui Loki lo ha spinto nella gabbia dei serpenti” dice a Tony, che scuote la testa divertito.  
  
  
  
  
  
_-17 ore e 12 minuti al matrimonio_  
  
L'aspetto positivo è: Steve, Stephen e Natasha non avevano già intenzione di andarsene. Hanno incontrato baba. Baba ha detto loro di stare lontano da lui e da Peter e, per qualche strano motivo, nessuno dei tre è stato minimamente scosso dalle sue parole. “Tuo padre non vuole mai che le persone si allontanino davvero” dice Natasha. E ora arriviamo all'aspetto negativo: Peter sta facendo jogging. Non ha mai fatto jogging in vita sua. Sta perdendo un polmone. Fantastico. Le cose che si devono fare per capire che di queste tre loro è la persona del suo ricordo. Sta considerando seriamente l'idea di morire. “Lo chiami ancora baba” commenta lei.   
  
Peter ha la bocca aperta e sta cercando di far entrare più ossigeno possibile nei suoi polmoni. Quindi non ce la fa a parlare normalmente, certo. C'è una piccola espressione divertita sul volto di Natasha che rallenta la corsa, fino a camminare e quindi lasciarlo riprendere aria, senza che lui dovesse dire una sola parola. Peter ci mette un po' a riprendere fiato. Tossisce anche, perché, certo, ovviamente è così che lui fa bella figura con le persone. Almeno non è più asmatico. Divertente. Ah-ah. LOL. Deve smetterla di passare così tanto tempo su internet, sta iniziando a pensare come un meme vivente. Shuri ne deve essere fiera. “L'ho sempre chiamato baba” risponde in tempi decisamente imbarazzanti, ma Natasha non ne fa un dramma. Continua a camminare.   
  
“Quando eri piccolo” gli dice. “Ci hai messo un po' a parlare. Io stavo potenziando il mio ungherese. Tu non riuscivi a dire la P.”  
  
“È ancora difficile. A volte invece di Peter, mi presento ancora come _B_ eter.” È una battuta pessima. Se ne rende conto appena le parole lasciano la sua bocca, quindi chiude gli occhi e si dà mentalmente dell'idiota. Ma questa donna, Natasha, gli sta dicendo che lo ha conosciuto quando era piccolo. Quando stava ancora imparando a parlare. Questo deve pur voler dire qualcosa, giusto? Forse è lei. La cosa lo rende ancora più nervoso. Non sa nemmeno come continuare la conversazione.   
  
Natasha annuisce gravemente. “Baba in ungherese vuol dire bambino” gli dice. “Non dirlo mai a Tony.” Riprende a correre e Peter per una frazione di secondo rimane bloccato, prima di sorridere e dimenticare la sensazione di avere acqua nei polmoni e la sua incapacità di respirare.  
  
Riprende a correre anche lui. Fantastico. Quindi deve essere lei la persona del suo ricordo. _Fantastico_.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_-16 ore e 23 minuti al matrimonio_  
  
“Lei -ha tradito sia me che Peter” risponde Tony, scuotendo la testa. Thor gli fa cenno di andare avanti, passandogli la protezione solare, perché se la possa spalmare, anche se ormai il sole sta calando e non dovrebbe esserci nessun pericolo di raggi ultravioletti. Tony fa una smorfia, e lancia uno sguardo a Burce, che gli sorride. Deve dire che non si aspettava di passare il giorno prima del matrimonio di Peter a parlare degli ex di Tony, ma Bruce non riesce a lamentarsi della situazione. Thor è gentile. È paziente e ascolta Tony parlare senza interromperlo. È delicato. E Bruce non può non guardarli e ascoltarli con affetto, senza nemmeno aver paura di rovinare qualcosa. È piacevole. “Lei è entrata nella mia vita. E quindi anche in quella di Peter. È entrata a casa nostra. Le ho affidato Peter. Mio figlio. E a lei non è mai importato nulla di noi.” Tony scuote la testa. “Era una spia. Doveva tenermi d'occhio. Noi -non eravamo persone per lei, solo lavoro. Ha dato la maggior parte dei progetti a cui stavo lavorando a un'organizzazione para-governativa.” I lati delle sue labbra si piegano verso il basso e Bruce deglutisce al ricordo di Natasha. Era loro amica. Lo aveva fatto credere a tutti, anche a lui. “Quando non gli siamo più serviti se n'è andata. Tutto -tutto quello che ha detto a ognuno di noi era una bugia. E, se anche la potessi perdonare, perché mai dovrei fidarmi di lei?”  
  
Thor rimane in silenzio e annuisce, con le dita posate sulle labbra. “Le persone cambiano, Tony” prova a dirgli.  
  
Bruce lancia uno sguardo ai suoi piedi, sullo sdraio. Tony si lascia sfuggire una risata sbuffata. “Ma non per questo i loro errori scompaiono” ribatte, spreme il tubetto della crema e sospira. “Io lo so.”  
  
  
  
  
  
_-16 ore e 13 minuti al matrimonio_  
  
Sono Pepper e Michelle. Sedute allo stesso tavolo. Con tre bicchieri mezzi vuoti davanti a loro e senza troppe parole per l'aria. Michelle sa cosa vuole Pepper. Pepper sa che Michelle sa cosa vuole. Il loro rapporto è nato a causa degli Stark. Non va avanti a causa degli Stark. Michelle è una ragazza intelligente, dura, che sa quello che vuole, e anche con un gran cuore, e sono queste le qualità che una persona deve avere per entrare nelle grazie di Virginia Potts. Nient'altro. Ma questo non vuol dire che il loro rapporto sia completamente scollegato dagli Stark, purtroppo. Michelle aiuta Pepper con Peter. Pepper aiuta Michelle con Tony.   
  
“Perché lo ha fatto?” le chiede Pepper. “Cos'ha in mente?”  
  
Michelle sospira, con le braccia incrociate, seduta scompostamente e senza nemmeno starla a guardare negli occhi. “Non lo sa neanche lui che cos'ha in mente” risponde seccamente. “Lo ha solo fatto.”  
  
Pepper sospira, accarezzandosi la fronte con frustrazione. Michelle le lancia sguardi nervosi. Oggi ha visto tantissime persone andare e venire. Ha passeggiato per l'isola, si è data il tempo di leggere, di pensare. Si è chiesta che cosa sta passando per la testa di Peter e se quello che ha appena fatto non fosse un modo per chiedere aiuto, per fare in modo che qualcuno fermi questo matrimonio. Michelle tiene molto a Peter. Non pensa che sia pronto a fare quello che sta per fare, ma non per questo lo dirà ad alta voce. Perché non lo può fare.   
  
“Penso che” continua, la ragazza schiarendosi la gola e sistemandosi sulla sedia. “Penso che abbia paura di perdere Tony, però.” Si morde l'interno delle guance, continua a guardare il bicchiere di fronte a lei. “È alla ricerca disperata di un modo per farlo rimanere.” Questo è un tradimento da parte sua. Lo sa. Non ha mai dato delle informazioni così intime a Pepper. Ma è anche vero che non è mai stata così preoccupata.   
  
Pepper chiude gli occhi, come se fosse stata colpita dalle sue parole. Si accarezza il ponte del naso velocemente prima di annuire. Quando riapre gli occhi, sta sorridendo dolcemente. E questo è un grazie che non verrà mai detto ad alta voce. “Possiamo fare poco al riguardo, quindi.” Michelle serra la mascella. Dovrebbe smetterla di affidarsi alle false persone adulte intorno a lei. Pepper tira le spalle in avanti per avvicinarsi a lei. “È arrivato T'Challa” le confida con mezzo sorriso. “Spero che Shuri ci riporti un po' di sorriso, eh.”  
  
Michelle ruota gli occhi, ma sta sorridendo. “Una volta” mormora. Pepper ride e si alza in piedi. “ _Una_.”  
  
“Sappiamo tutti che una volta basta e avanza.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_-15 ore e 57 minuti al matrimonio_  
  
Peter deve ancora riprendere il fiato. Natasha ha deciso di continuare a correre. Non riesce nemmeno a vederla più. Ha parlato pochissimo, e così anche Peter, ma immagina sia stato per motivi completamente diversi. Lui deve ancora riuscire a respirare e si tiene alla parete esterna della loro casetta. Questi sono brutti modi per ricordare la sua infanzia da bambino asmatico. Riesce a vedere soltanto i suoi piedi e a pensare ad aprire la bocca ed espirare, ispirare ed espirare con quella bruttissima sensazione di avere le vie respiratorie bloccate, che non siano più nemmeno le sue vie respiratorie.  
  
Una mano si posa sulla sua spalla e Peter salta sul posto. L'uomo con il pizzetto, Stephen, sbatte lentamente le palpebre e gli fa cenno di entrare nella casetta. Peter in risposta prova a ispirare, ma non sa come muoversi, mentre vede l'uomo scomparire dietro la porta. Chiude gli occhi e si porta una mano sul petto. Tossisce. Ah, ora ricorda perché non corre più da quando si è diplomato. Sono sensazioni bruttissime. Ha i polmoni in fiamme. Oh, molto bene. Non doveva correre.  
  
E poi compare un inalatore nel suo campo visivo. Peter alza lo sguardo e lo afferra per poter inspirare un paio di volte. Aveva dimenticato anche quanto adora gli inalatori, ora che ci pensa. “Grazie” mormora, continuando a guardare verso il basso, visto che è ancora piegato in due. Stephen lo osserva dall'alto, con gli occhi di ghiaccio e l'espressione grave. Okay. Potrebbe andare anche peggio di così. Potrebbe stargli antipatico. Peter gli sorride. Cercando di ridargli l'inalatore indietro ma non c'è nessun movimento che suggerisce l'intenzione di volerlo riprendere dal parte del dottore.   
  
Stephen scuote la testa. “Perché non te ne sei portato uno tuo?” gli chiede. Gli fa raddrizzare la schiena, posando una mano sulla schiena del ragazzo. “Respira” gli ordina e Peter aggrotta le sopracciglia, prima di inspirare profondamente e poi espirare. Ha ancora il fantasma della sensazione dell'acqua nei polmoni. Stephen annuisce a se stesso.   
  
“Non pensavo di correre così tanto, oggi.” risponde, ridendo nervosamente. “Nel senso, forse avrei dovuto pensare che avrei corso molto, visto che -ma zia Pepper mi ha bandito dalle preparazioni, e un po' me lo aspettavo, perché lei di solito fa queste cose. Ha manie di controllo. Ha iniziato con scrivere l'album per preparare le nozze poi... a un certo punto ho scelto la torta e poi nient'altro. Zia Pepper è fantastica. Quindi, beh, sì, non ho avuto un attacco asmatico da veramente molto tempo. E ho pensato -non ho pensato.”  
  
Stephen alza un sopracciglio. “Respira” gli ripete e Peter inspira ed espira una seconda volta, per poi alzare il mento e cercare di guardarlo in faccia mentre parlano.   
  
“Sei un dottore, vero?” gli chiede. Non aspetta neanche la risposta. Torna a parlare. “A questo stavo pensando, però. Baba dice sempre che l'unico dottore che ci serve è zio Bruce, perché per qualche strana ragione degli altri dottori non si fida poi così tanto. Quando ero piccolo, però, c'è stata -ho una cugina, Cassie, Cassie Lang, che non è veramente mia cugina ma è figlia di uno dei miei zii, quindi devo dire per forza che è mia cugina. E io da piccolo ero una peste, lo dice sempre zio Rhodey, ma Cassie, ugh, Cassie da piccola era più di una peste. Zio Scott e baba ci portavano al parco e una volta stavamo litigando sullo scivolo e non mi ricordo nemmeno perché. Non ricordo nemmeno tutto questo, a dire la verità. È solo una delle tante storie che piacciono ai miei zii. La raccontano sempre, quando siamo tutti insieme. E dicono che a un certo punto Cassie si è arrabbiata così tanto da spingermi giù per -la parte dello scivolo senza scivolo. Quella con il palo da pompieri. Baba e zio Scott stavano parlando e sentono solo il tonfo e il vociare delle persone e poi ci sono io per terra. Sembra che nemmeno mi muova. Cassie guarda verso il basso e scende dallo scivolo. Baba corre verso di me e probabilmente si è messo a piangere -fa questo tipo di cose. Pensavano fossi morto. E poi io mi alzo a sedere, guardo dritto negli occhi il mio baba e mi ero rotto il braccio. Il colpo mi ha fatto cadere anche qualche dente da latte. Ci sono delle foto.” Torna a guardare dritto di fronte a sé. “È l'ultima volta che baba mi ha portato da un medico che non fosse mio zio, o zia.”  
  
Stephen sorride appena. Lascia andare la sua schiena. “Un braccio rotto non è l'unica cosa che ti ho dovuto curare, ragazzino” borbotta, prima di sospirare. Peter non riesce a guardarlo in faccia, ma sorride. Sì, se lo aspettava. Gira su se stesso, incrocia le mani dietro la schiena. “Tieni l'inalatore.”  
  
“Beh, sì, l'ho sbavato tutto” risponde Peter, alzando una spalla. “Sarebbe strano ridarlo indietro, pensandoci bene. Il che mi fa pensare a quella volta che Ned ha voluto provare il mio inalatore per poi...”  
  
Stephen sospira di nuovo. E Peter inclina la testa, interrompendosi. “Parli molto” gli dice. “Vuoi del tè?”  
  
Peter scrolla le spalle. “Certo. Perché no?” risponde, prima di saltellare nella casetta. Lancia un'occhiata alle sue mani. Guanti gialli. “Uhm. Stavi per caso lavando i piatti?”  
  
Stephen ruota gli occhi.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
_-14 ore e 29 minuti al matrimonio_  
  
Tony affonda i piedi nella sabbia, camminando. Segue Thor, che ha volutamente un passo lento perché lui possa continuare a parlare e camminare insieme. Bruce non ha parlato tanto quanto invece ha ascoltato Tony parlare. Ma parlare seriamente, di qualcosa che non sia la Scienza o di Peter. “A Stephen -forse è l'unico dei tre a cui devo delle scuse” dice Tony, continuando a puntare i piedi sulla sabbia. “Non ero pronto ad uscire con una persona e lui...” Sospira. “Forse nemmeno lui era pronto per qualcosa di serio. Volevamo entrambi qualcuno con cui distrarci e invece ci siamo ritrovati con qualcosa di serio tra le mani e non siamo riusciti a maneggiarlo. Lui -lui adorava Peter e io adoravo l'idea di noi. Ma nessuno dei due sapeva come comportarsi, facevamo un disastro dopo l'altro e... eravamo troppo simili.”  
  
“E per questo è entrato nella Lega degli Ex Malvagi?” chiede Thor.  
  
“Oh, no” s'intromette Bruce. “È entrato tra gli Ex Malvagi perché si è distanziato dopo la rottura, come gli Ex Malvagi. E mangiava la pizza hawaiana. Quella con l'ananas. E finge di essere un intellettuale migliore di tutti noi.” Alza una spalla. “Inaccettabile.”  
  
“Non mettetevi tra noi e la pizza” grida Tony, alzando le braccia in aria.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_-12_ _ore e 46 minuti al matrimonio_  
  
“…e quindi luci! Diamo inizio a questo mezzo addio al celibato!” grida Shuri, con il microfono davanti alle labbra e un braccio alzato verso l'alto. Le persone intorno a lui iniziano a urlare senza un apparente motivo e Tony non può fare altro se non scuotere la testa e sorridere. Anche Michelle, che a quanto pare oggi non si è alzata dal tavolo del bar, è lì, in le mani nelle tasche e un ciuffo riccio che le ricade sugli occhi, mentre sorride. Sorride addirittura. Non pensava ne fosse capace. Come non pensava che fosse capace di entrare in un duo comico con Shuri. “All'inizio ci eravamo dette ehi, non possiamo certo organizzare un addio al celibato di Peter con tutti i suoi parenti. Avevamo detto: no al suo baba, no ai suoi zii, no ai suoi cugini, solo no no no.”  
  
“Poi.” Michelle prende il microfono dalle mani della ragazza. “Ci siamo rese conto che se non avessimo accettato i parenti, saremo stati solo in tre qui, cioè io, Ned e Peter. Perché Shuri è contata come una cugina, _grazie zio T'Challa_ , devo ancora capire la logica visto che siete fr-… non importa e Peter è uno sfigato.”  
  
“Sfigato!” grida Cassie da qualche parte e Tony vede Peter che si nasconde il viso tra le mani. Non riesce a smettere di sorridere, guardandoli. Sono così cresciuti. Sente la mano di Bruce sulla spalla. Si sorridono. Deve aver pensato alla stessa cosa.   
  
“E che cosa piace di più allo sposo sfigato?” grida Shuri. Poi si schiarisce la gola e dice, a bassa voce: “Se non siete degli sfigati, vedete quelle luci laggiù? Quelle luci nel cielo vengono da un vero addio al celibato. Lo sposo figo, Wade, sta facendo una festa con droga, buona musica e… cos'altro ha detto?”  
  
“Sigari” risponde monocorde Michelle, annuendo. Shuri annuisce di riflesso.   
  
“Sigari” ripete. “Qui invece giocheremo con questo giocattolone qui, regalo del Wakanda e delle SI.” Posa la mano su un kit chimico. “Creeremo il nostro alcol. Faremo giochi da tavola spinti -a proposito T'Challa, tu non eri invitato. Potresti andartene? Per favore grazie. Okay. Cosa dicevo?” Inizia a contare sulle dita a bassa voce. “Creare l'alcol, giochi da tavolo spinti… ah, sì. Crea il tuo robot, nell'angolo laggiù, l'angolo dei meme, in cui si potrà ricreare un meme a piacimento e, per chi vuole ballare, abbiamo costretto Gwen e la sua band, le Mary Jane, a suonare musica ballabile e decisamente non emo-punk.”  
  
“Mostri!” grida Ned accanto a Peter, posando le mani ai lati della bocca. “L'arte è libera!”  
  
Parole sante. Tony ride, mentre le due ragazze lo ignorano completamente.   
  
“In più” continua Shuri. “C'è anche un angolo per ricordare a tutti noi quanto piccolo sia stato Peter e quanto grande è adesso. Grazie a Tony abbiamo un mausoleo di Peter Parker-Stark.”  
  
“Visto che domani Peter Parker-Stark morirà. Perché il matrimonio è una tomba.”  
  
“No” la corregge Shuri. “Perché da domani in poi sarà Peter Stark-Wilson. È -non hai nemmeno finito la frase. Sarebbe. Il matrimonio è la tomba _dell'amore_.”  
  
“Mai sentita questa frase” risponde Michelle. E le sorride. “Il buffet, per i buongustai, è proprio qui.”  
  
“Quindi. Abbia inizio la festa!” grida ancora Shuri e tutti lanciano un grido, spargendosi per il piccolo cortile. La musica inizia a suonare   
  
Tony non si muove. Sta decidendo se la sua presenza è davvero necessaria. Non gli sembra giusto invadere anche questo spazio di Peter, quindi si accarezza il retro del collo e gira la testa verso l'angolo più pacifico della festa, dicendo che si sarebbe potuto nascondere lì. E vede Steve, appoggiato a un palo, che guarda i ragazzi correre di qua e di là e sorridere. Le spalle rilassate. I capelli pettinati di lato. Il viso che è un misto di tenerezza e severità. Come fa ad avere su di lui lo stesso effetto dopo così tanto tempo? Tony si morde l'interno delle guance, arcuando le sopracciglia. Quando si rende conto di essere osservato, Steve guarda dritto verso Tony, che distoglie lo sguardo e si dà mentalmente dell'idiota. Ovviamente sarebbe andata così. Ovviamente ha veramente bisogno di qualcuno che gli faccia da balia in questo momenti. Perché stava già per andare verso di lui. Stava per andargli a parlare da bravo idiota. Un piede è già volto verso di lui. E non può ricaderci di nuovo. Non così.   
  
“Andiamo a creare un Tony Stark, amico mio!” grida sulla musica Thor, passandogli il braccio sulle spalle e trascinandolo verso il kit del chimico. Bruce solo segue e con loro c'è anche Rhodey.   
  
La sua rete di sicurezza, privata momentaneamente di Pepper, è proprio qui.   
  
  
  
  
  
_11 ore e 1 minuto al matrimonio_  
  
  
Peter si sta divertendo e potrebbe aver creato un cocktail con il suo nome sopra e poi aver creato un cocktail col nome di Wade e potrebbe averlo mescolati per creare un cocktail con i loro due nomi. Potrebbe aver cercato di offrirli a tutti e potrebbe essere successo che nessuno ha accettato l'offerta. E quindi potrebbe aver bevuto un po' troppi water -è così che ha scelto di chiamare il cocktail. Si trascina stancamente verso il mausoleo che ha messo su suo padre e forse un po' morto vorrebbe esserlo adesso, ci tutta questa musica che gli martella la testa e le risate dei suoi invitati.   
  
Ha perso Ned. Di nuovo. Non sa dove può essere finito. Ci sono veramente troppe persone in questo posto e Peter non è abituato alle grandi feste. Pensa che a un certo punto Cassie lo abbia abbracciato e abbia gridato che quando lei si sposerà sarà solo perché ha trovato il robot della sua vita. Questo è decisamente strano. E potrebbe essere il risultato dell'alcol o di sua cugina, che è decisamente molto strana.   
  
Peter ha caldo. Appoggia la guancia su una delle mura di cartone che reggono le fotografie di quando era decisamente molto piccolo e chiude gli occhi. A un certo punto sente di perdere il controllo della mano destra e il bicchiere gli cade dalle mani e si rompe sulle sue scarpe. Lui apre poco poco le palpebre, per poi richiuderle e aggrottare le sopracciglia.   
  
“Tutto bene, figliolo?” gli chiede qualcuno, abbassandosi su di lui. Peter apre un solo occhio, poi torna a spremere le palpebre per cercare di combattere questo odioso mal di testa.   
  
“Sto bene” risponde e Steve non commenta, quindi deve averci creduto. Ah. Peter è bravissimo a fingere. Sorride e si azzarda ad aprire entrambi gli occhi per poterlo guardare negli occhi. “Tu stai bene?” gli chiede con tutta la nonchalance del mondo, portandosi le mani sui fianchi e con le testa inclinata. Grosso errore. Grosso grosso errore. Ora gli sembra che debba cadere per terra. Ma che schifo ha messo in quel cocktail? Fa una smorfia e sente Steve ridere.   
  
“Sono venuto a...” Scrolla le spalle, si guarda intorno. Il mausoleo è il posto migliore della festa perché non c'è poi così tanto rumore. E nemmeno troppe persone. “Ho notato che alcune foto sono state scattate da te.”  
  
Peter alza un pollice. Ora come ora non sa come rispondere. Si regge la testa con una mano e dovrebbe stare qui a cercare di capire se, per qualche motivo, anche Steve è collegato alla sua infanzia. Sinceramente, il fatto che si Natasha che Stephen sono stati, per un periodo, parte della sua vita. E quindi, potrebbero essere entrambi la persona del ricordo. Vuole veramente tornare al punto di partenza? E se anche Steve, in qualche modo fosse stato lì? E se anche Steve potesse essere stato un uomo con cui il suo baba avrebbe potuto creare una famiglia? Peter è arrabbiato. Con baba.   
  
“È l'arte più vicina alla scienza” dice. E lo dice perché è vero. La fotografia dovrebbe essere la copia perfetta della realtà. Niente di più. Niente di meno. E poi però, le fotografie dei fotografi veri sono soggettive. Uno stesso paesaggio può ispirare milioni fotografie tutte diverse, l'oggettovita trova la soggettività. Come nella Fisica. E nell'Arte.   
  
Steve annuisce e assottiglia lo sguardo, per poter vedere meglio la fotografia accanto alla quale Peter ha poggiato la guancia. Lo vede sorridere. E quindi deve per forza staccare la testa dal muro di cartone. Deve per forza guardarla anche lui questa fotografia che lo ha fatto sorridere. E al vederla, sorride anche Peter. Baba racconta sempre la storia di quel giorno. Lo ha fatto il giorno del suo diploma delle medie. Lo ha ripetuto per il diploma del liceo e ha promesso che lo avrebbe ripetuto il giorno del suo matrimonio e della sua laurea. Perché il giorno in cui ha adottato Peter, il giorno in cui è diventato baba, è il giorno più bello di tutta la sua vita. “Lo ricordo” dice Steve col suo mezzo sorriso. Peter nella foto ha a malapena due anni. Si morde il pugno chiuso, tra le braccia di baba, che sembra sta cadendo all'indietro. “Non volevi andare a casa con Tony. Hai pianto. Scalciato. Gli hai urlato direttamente nelle orecchie, finché non ti sei stancato e non ti sei addormentato, mentre Tony continuava a cullarti.” Abbassa lo sguardo. “Sei cresciuto molto” gli dice.   
  
Peter aggrotta le sopracciglia ancora un altro po', alzando lo sguardo verso di lui. “Tu eri lì, quel giorno?” chiede. E il mal di testa scende di priorità. Così come la musica. Come il matrimonio, per una frazione di secondo. “Eri con noi?”  
  
Steve annuisce. “Ho scattato la fotografia. Quel giorno ha piovuto con il sole.” Si infila le mani in tasca. “Sono felice che mi abbia invitato anche per questo tuo passo. Avrei voluto vedere anche le fasi intermedie ma…” Scrolla le spalle. Ma baba. Stava per dire qualcosa su baba, vero? È così. Peter lo sa. È una frase che Natasha ha già detto. Una frase che anche Stephen ha già detto. _Volevo vederti crescere ma_ … Questa frase può finire solo in un modo e Peter chiude i pugni con forza ed è ancora più arrabbiato. Perché…? Non trova le parole. È solo arrabbiato. “Avrei preferito anche che tu non avessi mentito a noi e a Tony.” Gli dedica un'espressione di rimprovero e Peter si muove nervosamente sul posto. L'espressione di Steve si ammorbidisce subito. “Me lo ricordi. Anche lui alla tua età correva da ogni parte verso ogni direzione e mentiva. Ma non lo ha mai fatto per fare del male a nessuno. E sono sicuro che ti abbia cresciuto perché tu non ferisca mai volutamente qualcuno.” Sorride. Passa oltre. Questo deve essere stato il suo mini-rimprovero. E poi si deve essere reso conto di non avere poi così tanti diritti per rimproverare un ventenne brillo durante il suo addio al celibato. Ma è interessante che abbia avuto l'istinto di farlo. Peter alza un sopracciglio. “Un fotografo” continua Steve a bassa voce, incrociando le braccia e girandosi verso il muro in cui baba ha incorniciato le foto scattate in giro per il mondo. “Ho sempre detto che saresti stato un artista” ride piano.  
  
“Perché?” chiede il ragazzo bruscamente e Steve si tira leggermente indietro.   
  
“Non lo puoi ricordare” risponde, alzando una spalla. “Quando eri piccolo ti piaceva rimanere nel mio studio e giocare coi colori. Ci infilavi le mani e coloravi tele su tele. Avrai macchiato di tempera decine di vestiti e tutte le volte io e Tony ripetevamo che saresti potuto diventare un artista.”  
  
“Il tuo studio” ripete lentamente Peter. Si porta una mano sulle labbra. Il suo studio. Peter passava molto tempo _nel suo studio_. C'è qualcosa che la sua testa dolorante sta cercando di fargli ricordare. Un dettaglio da collegare al quadro completo. Qualcosa che ha avuto sotto gli occhi per tutto questo tempo ma a cui non ha fatto caso fino ad adesso. “In casa.”   
  
“Le tue sono delle fotografie molto belle.”  
  
Peter annuisce velocemente. “Grazie” borbotta.   
  
“Ora sarà meglio che tu beva un po' d'acqua” propone Steve, posandogli la mano sulla schiena per poterlo spingere verso il bar.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
_-10 ore e 52 minuti al matrimonio_   
  
  
“Non ci prendiamo in giro” borbotta Tony, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Il problema con Steve era che lui era perfetto e che io invece non lo sono. E che forse ho creduto troppo in qualcosa che -non doveva esserci perché lui…”  
  
Rhodey sbuffa e si gira verso Thor. “Vedi?” gli chiede teatralmente. “Questo è il motivo per cui è nella Lega dei Malvagi Ex. Perché ha questo potere ipnotico su Tony e lo tiene sotto il suo controllo ad anni di distanza. Ti sembra una cosa che una brava persona farebbe? Gli fa dire cose che non sono da Tony.”   
  
Thor annuisce e fa una smorfia. Bruce continua a bere acqua. Sì, questo era il motivo principale. “Direi che sotto questo punto di vista, lui è il capo dei Malvagi Ex” integra con un scrollata di spalle.   
  
“La cosa peggiore?” continua Rhodey, scuotendo la testa. “Lui ha scelto l'amante.”  
  
Thor aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Ti tradiva?” chiede a Tony.   
  
“No. È solo un modo di dire. Rhodey -Io ero il marito. L'esercito il suo amante. E lui ha scelto l'amante. È solo una stupida metafora. Non eravamo certo sposati.”  
  
Thor fa una smorfia. “Anche così sembra un tradimento” gli dice. “Rhodey non ti ha mai tradito per l'esercito.”  
  
“Amen.”  
  
E Tony vorrebbe rispondere, ma qualcuno grida il nome di Peter e tutto -tutto quanto passa in secondo piano nel momento stesso in cui pensa che suo figlio possa essere in pericolo.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
_-10 ore e 50 minuti al matrimonio_  
  
  
  
Il rumore della musica è assordante e poi c'è il buio. C'erano troppi pensieri. C'erano troppi rumori. Informazioni. Collegamenti. Ed era tutto troppo confuso. I polmoni non lo facevano respirare. Aveva provato ad aprire la bocca per poter aiutare l'ossigeno ad arrivare al cervello ma non era servito. Tutto continuava a correre troppo veloce e lui era troppo lento. Gli tremavano le mani. Sentiva caldo alla base del collo. E poi il vuoto. Peter sente di tornare a respirare, quando sente le mani di baba sul viso, che hanno ancora questo retrogusto di olio per macchine e salsedine. La salsedine è nuova. Baba non va molto in spiaggia. Ma riesce a respirare, con gli occhi chiusi, quando sente che c'è il suo baba che gli prende le spalle e grida: “Fatelo respirare.” Quando probabilmente è lui che non lo fa respirare.   
  
Peter ha la vista sfocata e posa la fronte sulla pancia di baba, mentre sorride debolmente.   
  
“Sssh ssh” ripete baba, abbassando la testa verso di lui. Gli accarezza la testa, gli sistema i capelli, spostandoli dalla fronte. “Va tutto bene. Sono qui. Andiamo. Va tutto bene.”  
  
E Peter, esattamente come ha sempre fatto, gli crede.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_-5 ore e 45 minuti al matrimonio_  
  
Natasha alza lo sguardo verso Stephen e gli fa un cenno della testa, per salutarlo. Stephen fa la stessa cosa, sedendosi al tavolo, con la sua tazza di tè. Entrambi non parlano molto. Bevono in silenzio. Non c'è molto di cui parlare, in fondo.  
  
“Come sta Peter?” chiede Stephen, tra un sorso e l'altro.   
  
Natasha posa la tazza sul tavolo e arriccia le labbra. “Dicono che deve solo riposare un po'” risponde ed entrambi annuiscono.  
  
Stephen sospira. “Sono un buon medico. Potevo visitarlo io” commenta, con una piccola smorfia. E Natasha lo sa. Ha fatto ricerche su Stephen e Steve mentre erano divisi. E non sono delle brutte persone. Non lo sono davvero.  
  
Sospira soltanto in risposta e tornano a bere il loro tè. Steve è uscito dalla casetta. Si vede che nessuno dei tre è abituato a dormire fino a tardi. Tornano a bere in silenzio.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
_-5 ore e 23 minuti al matrimonio_  
  
Peter si risveglia con la mano piena di panna e ruota gli occhi, sentendo la presenza di Wade accanto a lui. Non può che essere così, si dice. Ovviamente non potrà mai risvegliarsi senza che Wade faccia qualcosa di stupido. Sarebbero troppe ore senza malefatte. Wade ha una reputazione a cui fare fronte. Quindi rimane immobile, a fissare il soffitto bianco e pensare a quale potrebbero essere le sue prime parole di oggi. Le idee più allettanti sono: Wade sei un idiota, Che ci fai nella mia stanza?, o Perché puzzi di alghe? Nessuna di queste frasi sembra essere abbastanza per far capire il suo stato d'animo però, quindi si gira di lato e sbatte in faccia a Wade la mano piena di panna. “Buongiorno, idiota” lo saluta con un sorriso, mentre Wade prova a leccarsi la faccia. Deve dire di essersi giocato male la sua prima frase della giornata, ma almeno Wade sembra un idiota, mentre Peter si pulisce di lui e ride. Wade si allunga verso di lui, cercando di strofinare il viso sulla sua spalla e Peter inizia ridere e scalciare, cercando di allontanarlo e non sporcare se stesso, il pigiama e anche il letto. La missione fallisce miseramente. Invece sembra che rotolino per tutto il letto, sporcandolo e Peter si ritrova a ridere, mentre Wade, con la faccia ancora un po' sporca, la maglietta macchiata e le ginocchia ai lati dei suoi fianchi, si abbassa verso di lui per baciarlo e poi spingersi immediatamente indietro.  
  
“Oh per l'amor di...” inizia. Peter ruota gli occhi. Wade si getta sul letto, proprio accanto a lui. “Dovresti lavarti i denti prima di provare a sedurmi.”  
  
“Hai -hai fatto tutto tu da solo?” ride Peter, spingendolo via. Wade si infila la mano in tasca e da questa tira fuori due gomme da masticare. Insieme a della sabbia, dei sassolini e pezzi di carta che stanno lì chissà da quanto. Gliene porge una e Peter aggrotta le sopracciglia, scuotendo la testa. “Oh, non ci provare, io quella cosa non la metto in bocca -non dire niente di volgare.” Frappone tra lui e Wade la mano aperta. “Che schifo.”  
  
Wade guarda con insistenza le due gomme da masticare, poi alza una spalla e se le infila lui in bocca, iniziando a masticare rumorosamente. “Tony mi ha detto che non stavi bene” inizia, intrecciando le mani dietro la testa.   
  
Peter arriccia le labbra, affondando il viso tra le coperte, mentre lo guarda dritto negli occhi. “Sto bene” gli dice dopo qualche secondo. “Ieri -abbiamo mescolato un po' di alcol. Mi pare di aver creato un cocktail coi nostri nomi e questo non dovevo raccontartelo perché è decisamente imbarazzante ma ecco. Ormai lo sai, tanto vale.”  
  
Wade aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Hai chiamato il nostro cocktail spideypool? E il cocktail ti ha fatto perdere quasi i sensi dopo un mini-attacco di panico? È geniale. Tesoro, è così _noi_.” Si sistema sul fianco, con la testa sul gomito.  
  
“Uhm, perché avrei dovuto chiamarlo spideypool? È ridicolo. Dovrebbe essere un nome che venga dai nostri due nomi” protesta Peter. “Peter e Wade. Pede, ad esempio, ma è stupido. Water, quindi. Visto?”  
  
“Hai chiamato un cocktail Water? Questo è ridicolo” ride l'altro. “Ascolta. Lo so che per te è difficile da capire perché, ugh, vivi dentro la scatola, ma io posso rompere il quarto muro e dirti che il nostro nome da ship è spideypool, perché in un universo alternativo tu sei un supereroe di nome Spiderman, ma tutti ti chiamano Spidey, perché, beh, perché sì, e io invece sono Deadpool. Quindi.” Scrolla le spalle. “Spideypool.”  
  
Peter sospira e comunque ha scelto di accettare questa teoria dei mondi alternativi di Wade e passare oltre. Almeno per adesso, che sembra essere qualcosa di completamente innocente e innocuo. Lo può accettare. “Che nomi di merda” borbotta. “Ti prego, dimmi che non sono un cazzo di furry” ride poi, strusciando il naso contro il lenzuolo.   
  
“Spiderman è la tua fursona” ride Wade e Peter gli dà un calcio sullo stinco. La cosa è divertente a metà. Wade gli dà un pugno sulla spalla e quindi Peter deve rispondere al fuoco e si ritrovano di nuovo a rotolare sul materasso, come gli idioti che sono. “Hai una cosa per i ragni!” continua Wade e Peter lo spinge giù dal letto con un calcio.  
  
Wade non fa altro che ridere, sdraiato, con la mano sulla pancia e un braccio sugli occhi. Peter si affaccia al lato del letto, posando il mento sulle mani. “Ma ieri non -posso aver fatto una cosa e non avertelo detto” gli dice. “Per non aumentare la tensione del matrimonio e...”  
  
La risata di Wade si spegne lentamente, ma rimane il suo sorriso divertito. “Non mi dire” inizia alzandosi a sedere. Peter si tira fisicamente indietro e sospira. “Sei veramente un furry?”  
  
“Oh, ma la smetti?” gli chiede, lanciandogli un cuscino in faccia. Wade si protegge il viso, tirando su le braccia. Non la vuole smettere di ridere. “E dai. Mi ascolti?” gli chiede, tirandogli un altro cuscino in faccia.  
  
“Certo. Sono qui. Ti ascolto. Tutto orecchie. Dimmi.”  
  
Peter fa una smorfia. “Potrei aver invitato degli ex di mio padre, perché ho avuto questa sensazione un anno fa -come se mi fossi ricordato di qualcosa che avevo dimenticato, okay?” inizia. E già sta sentendo le parole fluirgli dalle labbra senza un vero senso e non va bene così. Deve esprimersi. Deve farsi capire. Deve. “E allora mi sono detto: perché no? Perché in questo ricordo avevo la sensazione di avere una famiglia e...”  
  
“Tu _hai_ una famiglia” lo interrompe Wade, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Hai -hai una miriade di zii e cugini. Un padrino e una madrina. E tuo padre.” Non c'è sorriso, non c'è scherzo nelle sue parole. Peter si morde il labbro inferiore, guardando verso il basso. “È un insulto a tuo padre dire che non hai una famiglia.”  
  
“Sai che cosa volevo dire.”  
  
Wade scuote la testa. “No” risponde, scrollando le spalle. “Non so davvero che cosa tu volessi dire. Quindi forse dovresti...” Sospira. Sembra anche voler sigillare le labbra. Ma poi non riesce a fermare la frase che dice immediatamente dopo, alzando un ginocchio. “Io pensavo che tu volessi bene a tuo padre.”  
  
Peter sbatte velocemente le palpebre. “Certo che gli voglio bene” si difende immediatamente Peter.   
  
“Quindi, non capisco. Non è abbastanza per essere la tua famiglia?” gli chiede Wade. “Mi hai sempre raccontato dei -tuo padre ti ha adottato, perché lui ha scelto di farlo, che c'è sempre stato, che quando non poteva... Non riesco a capire. Non -non è abbastanza per essere lui la tua famiglia? Per capire...?”  
  
“Non mi stai lasciando parlare.”  
  
“Perché... Hai invitato qui tre degli ex di tuo padre. Quanti... con quanti ex è rimasto in contatto? Quanti ex di tuo padre chiami zio, o zia? E tu... Hai invitato delle persone con le quali lui non parla più -perché? Cos'è? Una vendetta? Non voleva che giocassi con qualche macchinario nel suo laboratorio? Che cosa...?”  
  
Peter si alza a sedere, sbuffando. “Lasciami parlare” gli grida. “Non -non è nessun tipo di vendetta, va bene? È io non... non lo so perché l'ho fatto ma...”  
  
“Ma hai detto che lo hai fatto perché hai avuto una sensazione di -famiglia. Lo hai detto tu. Neanche cinque secondi fa. E ora dici che non sai nemmeno il perché?” Le frasi gli escono dalla bocca con anche troppa agitazione. Cambia la fine della frase più e più volte. E questa non è decisamente la reazione che Peter si aspettava.  
  
“Ma qual è il tuo problema con questa storia?” gli chiede lentamente. Si guarda intorno nervosamente.  
  
“Qual è...?” Wade sbuffa e si alza in piedi. Rimane a fissare il vuoto per qualche secondo, mentre Peter scende dal letto, per avvicinarsi a lui ma ad ogni passo che fa, Wade ne fa uno indietro. “Tuo padre” inizia. “Tony Stark, che ha dato tutto se stesso per te, non ti è bastato come famiglia quando... e tra qualche saremo solo noi due. Non credo che tu...” Scuote la testa e sbuffa di nuovo. “Io penso di dover...” Indica la porta. “Devo solo -Prendere aria.”  
  
“Wade!” lo chiama Peter. Ed è solo confuso. Non riesce a capire quali elementi gli mancano per poter capire la situazione e non sa perché Wade si sia sentito così tradito da quello che ha fatto, ma sa che deve rimediare prima che uno dei due faccia una cosa stupida. Quindi, sì, lo segue fino alla porta ma non riesce ad andare oltre.   
  
Lo guarda solo andare via. Sulla porta. In mutande. Con un gran mal di testa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_-4 ore e 59 minuti al matrimonio_  
  
Peter passa per il piccolo piazzale e Tony all'inizio non se ne rende conto. Sta con lo sguardo rivolto verso l'alto e pensando a -pensando a nulla in particolare, che per caso ha i capelli biondi, nessun capello bianco, continua ad avere dei gran bei muscoli e che... ma vede Peter e quindi deve alzarsi in piedi e fermarlo con un braccio intorno alla pancia, come ha sempre fatto quando da adolescente Peter marciava veloce per non dovergli parlare i giorni in cui era di cattivo umore. Un semplice e veloce placcaggio, per riportarlo davanti a lui.  
  
Peter ride, tirando su i gomiti. “Davvero, baba?” gli chiede, svicolandosi.   
  
“Come stai, campione?” gli chiede, posandogli la mano sulla fronte e poi sulle guance, per essere sicuro che la sua temperatura corporea sia nella norma. Peter aggrotta le sopracciglia e prova a respingere le mani di Tony, poi ride.   
  
“Sto bene, baba” gli risponde automaticamente. Non lo guarda negli occhi. Non sembra nemmeno volergli parlare, motivo per cui Tony si preoccupa un pochino di più. Peter è una macchina fatta per parlare. Potrebbe parlare per ore. E ora ha gli occhi acquosi e il naso rosso. “Stavo solo -hai visto Wade? Stavo cercando di...” Poi gli trema il mento. E posa la fronte sulla sua spalla. Tony non sa esattamente che cosa stia succedendo, ma sa che cosa deve fare quando Peter fa una cosa del genere. Quindi lo abbraccia e gli accarezza la schiena lentamente. “È solo che...”  
  
“Va tutto bene” gli ripete Tony. “Non te ne devi preoccupare. Va veramente tutto molto bene.”  
  
“È solo che...” riprende Peter e struscia la fronte contro la sua spalla. “E poi non trovo Wade per...”  
  
Tony gli prende la testa tra le mani e gli sorride. “Ehi, campione. Va bene. Se hai avuto dei ripensamenti? Va bene” gli dice. Peter aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Possiamo parlare con Pepper. Disdire la funzione non è un...”  
  
Peter lo spinge via con uno scatto d'ira che può essere comparato a quelli della sua adolescenza. E sta già piangendo, quindi tira su col naso e i suoi occhi studiano Tony con tanta rabbia da fargli paura. “Disdire?” gli chiede. Si porta le mani sulle tempie e fa un passo indietro, allontanandosi da lui. “Disdire?” ripete più ad alta voce. “T-tu -è questo quello che... tu non lo sai quello che voglio, va bene? Perché tu sei sempre... tu non sei capace di stare con un'altra persona, giusto? E io non voglio che -se mai avrò dei figli non voglio che sappiano che... Io so stare con qualcun altro. Io so come non...” Le mani gli tremano ed è diventato tutto rosso. Tony ne è preoccupato, ma non ha il coraggio di muoversi per tranquillizzarlo. Non sa se andare da lui e riprenderlo in un abbraccio possa solo peggiorare la situazione. “E ora non trovo Wade, okay? Quindi... Lascia stare. Lascia -lascia stare. Non voglio...” Scuote velocemente la testa e corre via.  
  
Tony è rimasto immobile. C'è qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato in tutto quello che Peter ha provato a dirgli. C'è qualcosa che non va. Qualcosa che non dovrebbe esserci e quindi, beh, sì, forse lui ha capito male, forse la pressione che lui gli ha messo addosso è il motivo di quell'attacco di panico. Forse Peter ha percepito la mancanza di completo appoggio nei suoi confronti e... Tony si passa una mano sul viso.   
  
Suo figlio -crede che assomigliargli sia la cosa peggiore in questo mondo. Bene. Sì. Non ha tutti i torti.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_-4 ore e 37 minuti al matrimonio_  
  
  
“Tony” lo chiama Steve. “Posso...?”  
  
“No” risponde immediatamente Tony, prendendo a marciare più velocemente. Steve fa una smorfia e prende a ricorrerlo, raggiungendolo senza nemmeno troppi problemi, motivo per cui Tony sembra essere ancora più irritato. “Ti ho detto di no” ripete, lanciandogli un'occhiataccia e Steve non può fare altro se non sorridergli, come ha sempre risposto a questo suo comportamento.   
  
“Io penso che tu e Peter dobbiate parlare” gli dice poi, prendendolo per un gomito e facendolo fermare, per il bene della conversazione. Tony non è mai stato un uomo atletico e sarebbe stato difficile per lui rispondergli. “Dico sul serio. Ieri sera, stavo parlando con lui e -penso che Peter sia terrorizzato da...”  
  
Tony sbatte lentamente le palpebre. “E tu hai il diritto di dirlo perché...?” gli chiede, con un mezzo sorriso ironico.   
  
“Perché so quello che tu fai normalmente quando pensi che le persone se vanno” gli risponde Steve. Tony svicola il braccio dalla sua stretta, con un gesto veloce e torna a guardarlo negli occhi, alzando il mento. “Tony, quel ragazzino pensa che se se ne andrà, suo padre...”  
  
“Ma per favore” borbotta in risposta l'altro. “Senti. Stai -vuoi partecipare al matrimonio? Fantastico. Fate quello che volete. Ma -stai...” Sbuffa, alzando le mani in aria. “Stai lontano da me, va bene? Solo -stai lontano da me.”  
  
Steve inclina tristemente la testa. “Ti rendi conto che è alla disperata ricerca di un motivo per farti restare?” gli chiede. Tony ruota gli occhi e torna a correre. Questa volta Steve non lo insegue. Rimane solo a guardarlo. Per poi sentirsi decisamente troppo pesante.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_-4 ore e 5 minuti al matrimonio_  
  
  
Peter sospira, tirando la testa all'indietro, quando si rende conto che Wade è sulla spiaggia, giocando con una macchinetta delle Hot Wheels Machines. “Ho capito” gli dice, sospirando e cade in ginocchio sulla sabbia accanto a lui, mentre Wade continua a fare rumori strani con la bocca. “Non era quello che volevo che arrivasse. Certo che baba è stato -oh Dio, cosa ho fatto?” Si porta la mano sul viso e poi si piega per posarsi sulla sua spalla. “E certo che tu sarai abbastanza per me” borbotta. “Anche troppo. Non ci prendiamo in giro. Non -non è un problema di famiglia ma di...”   
  
Wade si gira verso di lui e muove la spalla solo per dargli fastidio. Quando Peter alza lo sguardo verso di lui gli dice: “Hai vinto la lotteria.”   
  
“Lo so” gli risponde in un sussurro. E un secondo dopo un'onda li raggiunge e la sabbia si attacca sulle gambe di Peter, mentre i pantaloni di Wade sono completamente bagnati, motivo per cui, a quanto pare, sarebbero dovuti esserlo anche i pantaloncini di Peter. Wade lo tira giù per la maglietta e lo fa cadere sulla sabbia, motivo per cui Peter deve rispondere calciando le sue ginocchia per liberarsi e si ritrovano entrambi a ridere.  
  
È per questo -sì, per questo, che si ritrovano di nuovo a darsi stupidi pugni e calci mentre la sabbia entra nelle mutande di entrambi e dovrebbero starsi preparando per il matrimonio. Dovrebbero. Anche perché ah-ah, che cosa divertente, Peter potrebbe aver gridato insulti sconnessi al suo baba e potrebbe starsi sentendo un tantino in colpa. Anche ora, che Wade prende una manciata di sabbia e gliela spalma sui capelli, mentre lo bacia e un'altra onda li raggiunge e Peter ha paura di soffocare.  
  
  
  
  
  
_-3 ore e 35 minuti al matrimonio_  
  
Pepper sbuffa e sta trascinando Peter dalla maglietta bagnata e piena di sabbia e quando vede Tony, seduto insieme a Rhodey, bevendo la sua dose giornaliera di caffè, gli si ferma davanti e prende anche lui per la maglietta.  
  
“Cosa succede?” chiede lui a bassa voce e Pepper sbuffa ancora una volta, prima di girarsi verso Peter, che guarda verso il basso.   
  
“Peter doveva starsi preparando per il suo matrimonio.” Pepper si gira verso il ragazzo. “Stiamo parlando del tuo matrimonio, hai capito?, non quello di chiunque altro in questo mondo. E sai dove me lo trovo? In spiaggia. Ad _amoreggiare_ con Wade.”  
  
“Beh...” inizia Tony, probabilmente per difendere il figlio, motivo per cui Pepper, con un tic al sopracciglio, sbatte il piede sul pavimento, per zittirlo.  
  
“Niente beh” lo ferma. “E sai che cosa mi ha detto quando ho iniziato a trascinarlo su per una collina perché si andasse a fare una doccia visto che adesso puzza di sabbia, alghe e -e di Wade?”  
  
“Di W-... Pepper, perché mi stai facendo questo?” gli chiede Tony con una smorfia, ma lei non sta certo pensando a lui. Dà un colpetto sulla spalla di Peter, perché parli.  
  
Peter guarda verso il basso e si accarezza il retro del collo. “Ho detto che non potevo andarmi a preparare prima di aver parlato con il mio baba.” Scrolla le spalle, mordendosi il labbro.  
  
“Quindi ora tu vai ad aiutarlo per cambiarsi e nel frattempo ti cambi e state lontani da me e da tutto quello che ha a che fare con questo matrimonio finché tutto non sarà perfetto. Va bene? Vi voglio bene. Andate via. Sparite dalla mia vista.”  
  
Non ha tempo per sapere che cosa risponderanno. Deve andare a parlare con centinaia di altre persone per mandare avanti la baracca, quindi gira i tacchi e va via.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
_2 ore e 12 minuti al matrimonio_  
  
Peter rimane immobile, guardandosi allo specchio, e Tony tiene la mani intorno alle sue spalle, sorridendo con quel misto di tristezza e tenerezza che Peter gli ha visto così tante volte sul volto da non poterle più nemmeno contare. “Almeno adesso non puzzi più di -Wade” borbotta, posando il mento sulla sua spalla. “E i tuoi capelli non hanno tutta quella sabbia. Ma non avvicinarti troppo a Pepper, o potrebbe avere un esaurimento nervoso.” Tony sorride, prima di tirarsi indietro e dargli una pacca veloce.   
  
Peter si gira verso di lui, cercando di sorridere e gli prende la mano, per fare in modo che Tony non se ne vada. “Baba” lo chiama piano. “Io prima non volevo dire...”  
  
Tony gli passa la mano sui capelli e si piega quel tanto che basta perché i loro occhi siano alla stessa altezza. “Lo so” gli dice, per poi sistemargli la cravatta rossa. “Va tutto bene” ripete e sta pensando alla prima volta che Peter gli ha chiesto di aiutarlo a vestirsi, per un ballo d'inverno, in cui aveva invitato una ragazza più grande di lui. Le ore passate a cercare di insegnargli a fare il nodo. Le ore passate con Jarvis e Peter a cercare di capire come fargli avere un pochino più di autostima. Quindi sorride, allisciando la giacca. “Non è un problema.”  
  
E Peter, per la prima volta nella sua vita, non sembra essere sicuro delle sue parole e si muove nervosamente sul posto. “Baba” lo chiama di nuovo, riprendendogli le mani. “Ho fatto una cosa e -baba io ti voglio bene e io sono...”  
  
Tony ride. “Non c'è bisogno di...”  
  
“No, baba, sì invece. C'è bisogno. Io te lo devo dire. Io ti voglio bene e quelle cose che ho detto non le penso davvero e non sono nemmeno sicuro di aver detto qualcosa con un minimo di senso e ho pensato che forse tu -ma invece io lo so. Lo so che hai creato una famiglia, che ho così tanti zii e cugini e persone che mi vogliono bene ma che tu hai iniziato da solo e sono terrorizzato ma non di essere come te, perché, baba, davvero, essere come te sarebbe la cosa migliore che mi potrebbe capitare perché tu mi hai -mi hai cresciuto, mi hai adottato, hai sempre provato ad esserci e non siamo mai rimasti soli, non per davvero ma...” Peter deve prendere il respiro, si passa la mano sulle labbra e sul naso, mentre con l'altra continua ad aggrapparsi a lui. “Ma non voglio rimanere solo adesso. Anche -no, nel senso che io avrò Wade e c'è tutta la nostra famiglia e Michelle e Ned ma quello che voglio dire è che tu... sei tu il mio punto di riferimento, va bene?, e io ho veramente tanta paura che tu non -che tu non ci sarai poi.”  
  
Tony aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Oh, Peter, cosa...?”  
  
“Perché tu non -quando io sono rimasto tu non sei rimasto e -quelle persone, Steve e Stephen e Natasha, loro volevano restare nelle nostre vite, vero, ma... Baba, io ho bisogno di te. Ho bisogno che tu stia con me che non scompaia. Che non dimentichi che io sono... perché è questo che fanno gli Stark, vero?, non chiediamo alle persone di rimanere. Le persone che vogliono rimanere rimangono e noi siamo qui a non... se loro se ne vanno noi ce ne andiamo... ma baba io ho veramente bisogno che tu... ho bisogno che rimanga il noi degli Stark perché io non saprei...”  
  
“Oh, Campione” inizia Tony, accarezzandogli lo zigomo con il pollice. “Come potrei dimenticare di avere un figlio?” gli chiede e Peter abbassa lo sguardo. Tony sospira e lo abbraccia, accarezzandogli la testa. “Come puoi pensare che io non ti lascerò più commenti imbarazzanti su Instagram?”  
  
Peter ride e contraccambia l'abbraccio, continuando ad aggrapparsi a lui, disperatamente. “No, baba io...”  
  
“Ti ricordi quel periodo in cui ti rifiutavi di chiamarmi papà? O baba?” gli chiede Tony, con la testa inclinata. Peter apre la bocca per protestare, ma Tony scoppia a ridere. “Dicevi a tutti quanti di riportarti nel Queens e ti rifiutavi di rispondere all'appello quando ti chiamavano Parker-Stark.”  
  
“Davvero? Vuoi parlarmi di questo adesso? Davvero?”  
  
“E ti ricordi che mi chiedevi in continuazione dei tuoi veri genitori? Mi dicevi sempre che i tuoi genitori biologici ti avrebbero lasciato fare le cose più assurde e io non sapevo che cosa risponderti. Quindi...”  
  
“Siamo andati al cimitero.” Peter annuisce lentamente. “Me lo ricordo.”  
  
“E ti ho detto quello che ti dirò adesso” gli dice, annuendo con mezzo sorriso. “Non importa cosa succeda, se tu lo voglia oppure no, io sono tuo padre. E in onore di queste due persone mi sono preso la responsabilità di crescerti. E perché ti voglio bene voglio continuare a crescerti e ad essere qui per te. Quindi, non lo so, se questo è veramente un modo per mettermi alla prova, per dirti che non sono abbastanza per te, allora mettimi alla prova. Io non mi muovo.” Gli sorride e Peter ha gli occhi rossi e acquosi, quando lo guarda. “È una promessa, va bene?”  
  
Il ragazzo si morde le labbra e annuisce. “Me lo ricordo” ripete.   
  
“Sei la cosa migliore che poteva succedermi. La decisione migliore che io abbia mai preso. E lo dico perché io ho preso delle decisioni assurde, ho fatto -ho fatto davvero tanti errori nella mia vita, ma tu... tu sei il mio fiore all'occhiello, Peter Parker-Stark.” Gli scompiglia i capelli e se ne pente immediatamente, perché questo vuol dire che dovrà ripettinarglieli, oppure nascondersi da Pepper per il resto dei suoi giorni. “Non ne dubitare mai più, campione.”  
  
Peter annuisce con più forza e poi lo abbraccia ancora.  
  
Tony sospira. “Ecco perché sei stato strano ieri” borbotta.  
  
“Beh,” ricomincia Peter. “C'è... una cosa che avrei fatto e che forse non è stata la cosa migliore che ho fatto ma sono sicuro che mi perdonerai perché mi vuoi bene.” Tira su col naso. “Baba, ti prego, non arrabbiarti.”  
  
  
  
  
  
_-51 minuti al matrimonio_  
  
Tony sta seguendo lentamente il corteo che li dovrebbe portare alla Chiesa e Steve lo sa quello che gli ha chiesto di fare, ma sa anche che non è possibile per lui stargli così tanto lontano, vedendolo così triste. Quasi sconsolato. Prende un respiro profondo, cerca di avvicinarsi a lui, lentamente, senza che se ne renda veramente conto e quando è al suo fianco. Ma quando Tony si accorge della sua presenza, ecco, alza solo lo sguardo e gli sorride con aria assente.   
  
“Perché vuoi sempre avere ragione?” gli chiede a bassa voce. E Steve abbassa lo sguardo. “Grazie. Per Peter” gli dice, ma non aggiunge altro. Alza la mano, per fargli cenno di non parlare. Di lasciare le cose così come stanno.  
  
Steve arcua le sopracciglia e serra la mascella. “Tony” lo chiama. “Io sono qui.”  
  
Tony si gira verso di lui. Alza una spalla e continua a camminare.  
  
  
  
  
  
_-56 secondi al matrimonio_  
  
Peter sta davanti all'altare, mentre Ned gli sistema i gemelli sulle maniche. Ed è terribilmente nervoso, perché ovviamente si sta per sposare e nessuno sa dove sia andato a finire Wade e c'è il prete che non fa altro che borbottare cose che lui non sa nemmeno se vuole capire.  
  
Vede suo padre, che sta parlando con zio Thor e zio Bruce. E questo gli deve bastare. Certo, c'è anche zia Pepper che probabilmente vuole uccidere Wade a mani nude perché, davvero, ancora non si vede da nessuna parte e forse dovrebbe uscire a cercarlo e non...  
  
“Io mi oppongo!” grida Wade dall'entrata della Chiesa e Peter gira la testa verso di lui, cercando di capire esattamente che cosa starebbe facendo, nel suo smoking che è decisamente troppo colorato. Sì, sì, ecco perché zia Pepper lo vuole uccidere. Wade corre per la navata e arriva direttamente davanti a lui, lo prende tra le braccia, come se fosse stato una specie di principessa e prova a correre verso il cortile della Chiesa.  
  
“Wade, che cazzo!” grida Peter, cercando di farsi mettere giù. “Ma si può sapere che cosa ti viene in mente?” Scalcia e Wade scoppia a ridere.   
  
“Stavo pensando che sposarci è stupido e che potremmo prendere un casetta in campagna e mangiare chimichanga per tutta la nostra vita. Tanto mica perdiamo soldi. Io sono ricco e anche tuo padre è ricco.”  
  
“Sei tu che ti volevi sposare!” grida Peter.  
  
“E ora ho cambiato idea! Potrò anche cambiare idea.”  
  
“Oh per l'amore del...” Peter nasconde il viso tra le mani. “E quindi cosa vorresti fare adesso?”  
  
“In _Mamma mia!_ alla fine Skye e Sophie decidono di viaggiare per il mondo, invece di sposarsi iniziano a fare un giro per il mondo, ma tu hai fatto veramente troppi giri per il mondo. Potremmo semplicemente fare la vita di campagna. No?”  
  
“Ma di che cosa stai parlando?”  
  
“Ma quindi ci sarà un matrimonio?” chiede Ned e Peter è decisamente troppo confuso per sapere che cosa deve rispondere. È veramente così deluso dal non doversi sposare? Beh, no. Alla fine ha avuto quello che voleva veramente lo ha avuto. Ha baba, ha la sicurezza di non dover mai scegliere tra lui e Wade e vuole -vuole godersi questo limbo in cui si trova, in cui si sente ancora un ragazzino con delle responsabilità, ma che può ancora far finta di non avere, in un certo senso. Quindi, beh, il matrimonio si può anche non fare, anche se questo vorrà dire che dovrà nascondersi da zia Pepper per il resto della sua vita.  
  
“Io propongo” grida come risposta Wade. “Che Steve possa finalmente parlare con Tony e che gli proponga di sposarlo.”  
  
“Cosa?” gli chiede Peter.  
  
  
  
  
  
_-0 secondi al matrimonio_  
  
“Che cosa?” ripete Steve, tra la folla della Chiesa. Tony vuole scomparire nel buio e vede come Pepper si stia già muovendo verso di lui per fermarlo dal fare qualsiasi stupidaggine che sta per fare.  
  
“Sì, sì” continua Wade. “Siamo nel finale di un musical, quindi tutto finisce nel modo meno realistico possibile. I tre invitati speciali di Peter possono tranquillamente entrare nella grande famiglia che tutte queste persone hanno creato e uno di loro deve giurare eterno amore a lui, perché, beh, sì, è questo quello che prova. E visto che tutti quanti sappiamo che Steve -lo dovrei indicare? Quel tipo laggiù, biondo, molto bello, Tony hai fatto davvero bingo. Ecco, lui -lui se ne andava in giro per l'isola come se avesse fatto l'errore più grande della sua vita e che qualcuno non voleva fargli rimediare al suo errore, e visto che, ogni volta che compare Tony deve essere retto da qualcuno perché non vada da lui, beh, direi che possono sposarsi loro due.”  
  
Peter sospira, cercando di scivolare verso terra. “Wade, davvero, devi prendere un respiro profondo e cercare di parlare davanti alla mia famiglia come se non fossi completamente impazzito.”  
  
“Sai che questo non è possibile per me.”  
  
Steve sospira, girandosi verso Tony. E gli sorride. “Tu diresti sì?” gli chiede e Tony non può fare altro che sorridere. Che idiota. Le persone lo guardano come se stesse parlando sul serio, perché questa è una di quelle cose che non puoi capire se non conosci Steve Rogers. Il suo stupidissimo senso dell'umorismo. Tony non riesce a non sorridere.  
  
“Io ci sto se tu ci stai” risponde e nella Chiesa cala un silenzio decisamente imbarazzante. Tony non ce la fa, deve scoppiare a ridere, così come vede che Steve si copre le labbra.   
  
“Visto?” borbotta Wade e Peter gli dà una gomitata per zittirlo.   
  
“Tony non ci sta” s'intromette Rhodey, scuotendo la testa. “Volete fare gli zii? Okay, fate gli zii, Fate quello che volete, ma Tony oggi non si sposerà con Steve.”  
  
“Ma potrebbero risolvere i loro problemi pubblicamente come fanno nelle commedie romantiche” propone Wade. “Non è una cosa che dovrebbero fare tutti quanti nella vita? Come fare sesso sulla spiaggia.”  
  
“Wade, ti prego, ci sono le mie cugine qui...” sussurra Peter.  
  
“Se questo aiuterà a farmi ascoltare da Tony.” Steve scrolla le spalle. “Potrei anche farlo.”  
  
“Dio benedica le fanfiction.”  
  
Peter non prova nemmeno più a zittirlo. Scoppia a ridere, nascondendo il viso sulla sua spalla. “Oh, ti prego” mormora e Wade gli sorride divertito, prima di continuare a guardare la scena che hanno creato.   
  
“Bene, allora, cos'hai da dirmi?” Tony chiede a Steve, scuotendo leggermente la testa. “Tutto quello che mi volevi dire, lo hai detto. Hai detto che saresti stato trasferito. Hai detto che per te era importante. Cos'altro vuoi dirmi?”  
  
“A te non sembrava importare” gli risponde Steve. “Hai detto solo vai. Accetta. Nient'altro solo vai.”  
  
“Cos'altro avrei dovuto dire? Rimani? Sacrifica tutto quello che cui hai lottato fino a questo momento per -per poi finire per odiare me, o Peter, o entrambi? Era veramente questo quello che volevi che io dicessi? Perché non è qualcosa che io avrei potuto dire. Perché io ti amavo. E amo ancora l'idea di te. E non avrei mai potuto sopportare di essere la causa di...” Scuote la testa. “La tua infelicità.”  
  
“Avresti potuto dirmelo.” Steve ha l'espressione severa di quando sta provando a dire cose che sono difficili da dire. “Me ne sono andato ho pero te. Ho perso Peter. Ho perso la mia arte. E quando ho provato a tornare, dopo neanche un mese, in realtà -quando volevo tornare, voi non c'eravate più.”  
  
Tony sbatte lentamente le palpebre e si accarezza la fronte. “E quindi ora cosa vorresti fare?” gli chiede.   
  
“Potremmo darci una secondo possibilità.” Alza una spalla. “Se tu ci stai, io ci sto” ripete le sue parole, con mezzo sorriso.  
  
Tony riesce a vedere Rhodey ruotare gli occhi, ma sa che non dirà nulla, se questo lo renderà felice. E Bruce lancia ad entrambi delle occhiate curiose. Lui sorride, invece.   
  
“Okay” risponde, schiarendosi la gola. “Okay” ripete a voce un pochino più alta. “Io ci sto.” Ed è la prima volta in ventiquattro ore che lascia che il suo corpo intero si muova senza che lui debba costringerlo a fare qualcosa che invece non vorrebbe fare. È la prima volta che si lascia trasportare verso Steve.  
  
“Dio benedica le fanfiction” ripete Wade e Peter ruota semplicemente gli occhi.  


**Author's Note:**

> *cof cof* Secondo me, i 7 che fanno parte della Lega degli Ex "Malvagi" di Tony, oltre a Steve, Natasha e Stephen, sono Pepper, Reed, Victor Van Doom e ovviamente Whitney. And you can fight me


End file.
